Uma nova vida, um novo futuro
by Dricka P
Summary: Shun comete suicídio e uma jovem resolve mudar seu destino. Ela revela-se como a irmã gêmea do Hyoga e mudará drasticamente o futuro de nossos garotos de bronze. (FINALMENTE COMPLETA E S CORTES - espero)
1. Default Chapter

**Esta fic foi gerada a partir da fic "3 de dezembro" de Lullaby-Chan**. Devo dizer que esta foi a minha primeira fic lançada no site. Estou relançando, pois pretendo fazer uma continuação. Tentei não mudar nada para não estragar o estilo e ser fiel à original.

Quando eu escrevi essa fic, resolvi fazer algo mais light, por isso não terá hentai e muito menos yaoi. O meu objetivo era atingir a um publico mais jovem ou pessoas que sentem-se ofendidas com esse tipo de coisa.

Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não são meus e... ah! Todos dizem isto, portanto, vamos logo à fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1 – A DECISÃO DE SHUN

Depois da derrota de Hades, nossos cavaleiros de bronze estão no hospital. Com exceção de Seya, que está recebendo um tratamento mais intensivo devido às suas lesões, todos os outros amigos ficaram no mesmo quarto. Os cavaleiros ainda não sabem, mas Seya nunca mais andará, ou seja, está paralítico. Shun e Ikky são os únicos em condição de caminhar e nosso cavaleiro de cabelos verdes é o último a acordar.

Shun sente-se culpado por tudo o que lhes aconteceu. Ele sente como se fosse Hades e se culpa pela morte dos cavaleiros de ouro e da situação em que seus amigos se encontram. Ele vai para um parque e, mesmo depois de uma longa e boa conversa com seu irmão mais velho, acaba se suicidando. O espírito de Shun sai caminhando de mãos dadas com o de Esmeralda.

Tudo parecia bem, até uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis aparecer. Sim, era uma versão feminina de Hyoga. E Shun gelou ao ver aquela jovem. Ela dirigiu-se a eles com um sorriso encantadoramente feliz e parou na frente de Shun.

- O que você quer? – perguntava Shun, assustado.

- Calma, Shun, ela não pode nos ver e nem ouvir. – Esmeralda fala tranquilamente.

- Você está enganada, Esmeralda. – A jovem responde com a maior calma do mundo. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo conversar com fantasmas.

- V-você também esta m-morta? – gagueja Shun, nervoso.

- Não, mas sou uma... ahn... semi-deusa. Fui criada no Olimpo desde bebê e conheço todos os Olimpianos. Não é só isso, eu também treinei com muitos deles, aprendi várias técnicas e adquiri vários poderes e um deles é o de conduzir os mortos para o outro mundo. – a moça ainda mostra-se simpática.

- Então é a famosa Catarina, a única humana que consegue conviver em paz no Olimpo sem ser humilhada pelos deuses? – Esmeralda pergunta com uma certa ironia.

- Na verdade, acho que sim, tenho a simpatia de muitos deles. Mas Hermes me ajudou muito e por isso consegui tanto sucesso. – responde Catarina vermelha.

- Você é muito parecida com o meu amigo Hyoga, sabia? – Shun começa tentar ser simpático e continua: – Também parece ser bem simpática.

- Eu não sou nenhuma santa, mas obrigada por tudo. – Catarina está quase roxa.

- Você vai nos levar até o mundo espiritual? – pergunta Esmeralda.

- Não. Minha missão é outra. Vim evitar a morte do Shun. – responde Catarina.

- Então você falhou, chegou tarde, não é mesmo? – pergunta Shun, olhando para o chão.

- Não mesmo! O trarei de volta à vida. – responde Catarina, confiante.

- Mas eu não quero! Você não entende, os meus amigos... como vou encara-los? E se o Seya morrer? Por favor, entenda. – Shun começa a chorar.

- Bem que me disseram que era uma manteiga derretida, Shun. Você voltará e irá morrer em uma semana, como o previsto. – Catarina tenta acalma-lo.

- Mas e porque isso? Só causará mais dores e... – Esmeralda tenta argumentar. Não quer ver seu amado Ikky sofrendo.

- Está enganada, você não sabe nada, VOCÊS não sabem nada! – Catarina interrompe – assim como Apolo, eu posso ver o futuro e não deveria, mas... o desastre... tudo perdido! – Catarina parece lembrar de algo muito triste. E cai de joelhos no chão.

- O que foi? Está tudo bem? – Shun corre preocupado.

- Catarina! – Esmeralda também vai até ela.

- Se eu não mudar o passado, o mundo todo vai sofrer, o meu irmão... – Catarina chora descontroladamente.

- Você tem irmão? – Pergunta Esmeralda.

- Tenho um irmão sim, um irmão gêmeo que você, Shun, conhece muito bem. Assim como eu ele também é Russo e loiro de olhos azuis. Ou seja, meu irmão é o cavaleiro de Cisne, mais conhecido como Hyoga por vocês. – Há um brilho no olhar de Catarina.

- Mas eu nunca soube que o Hyoga tinha uma irmã. – Fala Shun, confuso.

- Nem ele. – responde a garota, que continua falando: - Minha mãe estava muito mal e provavelmente nós 3 morreríamos, então ela começou a rezar. Hermes salvou a nossa vida, mas em troca, ela deveria lhe dar a menina, ou seja, EU. Minha mãe recuou um pouco, mas aceitou. Como Hermes era muito bondoso, ele fez com que ela esquecesse que tivesse tido dois filhos e quando ela acordou, estava ansiosa para ver o seu filho. Ele também manipulou a mente dos médicos e enfermeiros com ajuda de outros deuses e ficou por isso mesmo. Ele me deu o nome de Catarina e me criou como filha, mas acabei descobrindo a verdade há pouco tempo atrás. Com tanta interferência, não pude procurar o meu irmão, mas isso não interessa agora. – Ela estava visivelmente cansada e perturbada.

- Se lhe serve de consolo, eu sei que o Hyoga a receberá de braços abertos. – consola Shun.

- Como disse, isso não interessa agora. O que mais me perturba é o trágico destino do Ikky. Os outros vão sofrer, mas... – Catarina começa a chorar compulsivamente.

- O que vai acontecer ao Ikky? – os dois estão visivelmente perturbados.

- Quanto ao destino de Ikky, não conseguirei contar, pois não sou tão forte assim. Segurem as minhas mãos e concentrem-se. Vou usar os meus poderes e vocês poderão ver o destino da ave imortal, o cavaleiro de Fênix! – Catarina reúne toda a força e coragem que tem ao dizer estas palavras.

Os 3 se dão as mãos e concentram-se. Eles pularam uns 20 anos no futuro, podem ver a tudo e a todos, mas não podem interferir. É como ver uma cena no cinema ou coisa parecida. Só podemos assistir, não podemos interagir!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUA

E aí? Qual será o destino de Ikky? O que acontecerá aos nossos cavaleiros?

Se quiserem saber mais, leiam o fic 3 de dezembro citado acima. Espero que este meu resumo tenha ficado bom (ou pelo menos razoável).

Bom, não posso terminar sem agradecer a todos que leram e revisaram. Fiz muitos amigos por causa dessa fic e por isso resolvi voltar a colocá-la no ar. Mesmo por que, alguns capítulos não aparecem totalmente.

Catarina: Do grego "pura, imaculada". Significa pura e revela uma pessoa rigorosa consigo mesma e com as outras. Tende a bancar a moralista e a dominadora, mas seu pioneirismo e sua criatividade compensam este autoritarismo e lhe dão condições de alcançar seus ideais e financeiros.


	2. O futuro de Ikky

**Esta fic foi gerada a partir da fic "3 de dezembro" de Lullaby-Chan**.

Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não são meus e... ah! Todos dizem isto, portanto, vamos logo à fic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 – O FUTURO DE IKKY

Shun, Esmeralda e Catarina estão em um local sujo e muito pobre. Ikky está bêbado, mais parece um mendigo e já é adulto.

- Ikky? – Shun tenta chamar a atenção do irmão, está notavelmente preocupado.

- Pode berrar, chorar e acabar com a sua garganta que ele não vai ouvir-lhe. – Catarina diz isso de uma forma tão fria que chega a assustar.

Nisso, Ikky cai bêbado no chão e começa a reclamar:

- Zeus, porque não me leva logo? Quero estar ao lado do meu irmão. Já tentei até o suicídio, mas sempre sobrevivo. Assim como ele, eu também quero ter o direito de escolher o meu próprio destino!

Uma mulher se aproxima e coloca a mão em seus ombros.

- Você é a Morte? Vai me levar para ver o meu irmão? – Ikky sorri só de pensar na possibilidade de morrer.

- Meu nome é Saori. Vamos Ikky, vamos dar um passeio? – Saori está muito triste e angustiada, pois não sabe o que fazer.

- Saori? Você vai me levar ao Shun? – Ikky parece uma criança sorrindo.

- Vou levá-lo a um lugar muito bonito. – Saori tenta alegra-lo.

Ikky entra feliz no carro onde Saori o guia e nem percebe que é uma ambulância.

- Eu vou ver o meu irmão! – Ikky começa a cantar e comemorar.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e muito bem vestido chora no banco do carona de um carro muito caro, com direito a motorista. Saori vai até ele e o abraça forte. Ela entra no carro, faz um sinal e o motorista segue a ambulância.

Catarina e Shun ajudam Esmeralda a subir no teto da ambulância e sentam. A ambulância pára num lugar muito bonito e com adultos brincando, conversando e alguns discutindo. Há várias pessoas de branco e uma placa escrita Sanatório.

Saori desce do carro e o motorista monta uma cadeira de rodas. Ele a empurra até a porta do carona (onde estava o homem de cabelos castanhos), que já estava aberta, esperando por isso. O homem sai do carro e sobe na cadeira como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, demonstrando uma grande experiência nos movimentos. Saori vai ao lado dele e fala:

- Seya, já tentamos de tudo. Aqui eles poderão curar o Ikky dessa depressão.

- Ah, Saorii. É muito triste vê-lo assim. Eu não paro de pensar que a culpa foi minha também. Shun só se suicidou porque temiam que o culpassem se eu nunca mais acordasse ou que eu fosse acusá-lo caso ficasse com seqüelas. – Ele está ainda muito triste e descontrolado.

- Não fale assim, Seya! Ele nem sabia que você ficaria paralítico. Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso? – Saori tenta acalmar o homem.

- Seya, mesmo se soubesse, eu não teria medo de ser rejeitado e acusado, pois sei que sou culpado. – Shun tenta consolar o amigo.

- Shun, esqueceu? Eles não podem ouvi-lo. – Ela fala com uma certa ponta de tristeza.

- É mesmo! Você sabe mais alguma coisa? – pergunta Shun, agora desanimado.

Catarina faz um silêncio mortal, observando Ikky ser levado ao Sanatório e seus amigos o seguindo de longe, como se tivessem indo para um enterro. Ela suspira e revela:

- Ikky morrerá de esquizofrenia alguns anos mais tarde. E não é só isso, Saori e Seya tentarão tira-lo do sanatório, mas na quarta tentativa, Ikky quase mata o Seya, pensando ser algum inimigo que está escondendo e maltratando você. A sorte é que o Shiryu estava visitando eles e o salvou nos últimos momentos. Depois disso, Fênix ficou uns 3 anos internado e morreu.

Shun começa a chorar desesperado.

- É muito triste! Não pode ser...

- Tem certeza que não é uma ilusão sua? – Desconfia Esmeralda, visivelmente abalada.

- Não é ilusão minha. E não faria isso nem com os meus piores inimigos. – Ela também está muito triste.

- E quanto aos outros? – Shun até sente medo de perguntar.

- Nenhum deles conseguirá superar o seu suicídio. Seya irá se isolar do mundo e nunca mais saberá o que é a alegria. Na tentativa de disfarçar sua tristeza, ele assumirá integralmente a fundação Graad, que progredirá de forma impressionante, mas morrerá de um ataque cardíaco aos 45 anos. Shiryu se casará com Shunrei e será um bom pai, mas nunca conseguiu se esquecer do destino dos irmãos Amamya. Hyoga, que já é fechado, não agüentará muito tempo e terá um derrame aos 23 anos. Com isso, ficou muito debilitado e perdeu toda a memória. Além de alguns movimentos. Ele morreu aos 25 anos, quando teve outro derrame e também um ataque cardíaco. Saori também não agüentou tanta desgraça e morreu alguns meses depois de Seya. Alguns dizem que foi tristeza, outros que foi o destino, mas o fato é que depois de tantas batalhas, eles perderam a vida de uma maneira muito estúpida e inútil.

Neste momento, todos estão chorando.

- Isso não pode acontecer, não pode! – Shun está inconformado.

- Pode sim, mas eu posso mudar isso se você quiser, Shun. – Ela diz com muitas esperanças.

- Como? – Shun está confuso.

- Posso fazer com que o tempo volte até o momento em que você acordou e como o previsto, fazer com que você morra uma semana depois, de forma natural, topa? – Ela dá um sorriso sarcástico.

- Mas a tristeza será a mesma! – Esmeralda diz, desanimada.

- Não mesmo. Eu irei revelar-me ao meu irmão e farei com que você morra de... já sei! Câncer no coração. – Ela falou animadoramente.

- Tem certeza que não vai piorar? – Shun pergunta com uma gota na cabeça.

- Tenho. Ikky e os demais terão 1 semana para prepararem-se e você não sentirá dor e poderá ir ao paraíso, ou melhor, ao Olimpo. – Catarina está pulando de alegria.

- Como assim? – Esmeralda e Shun perguntam, atônitos.

- A deusa Afrodite adorou o seu temperamento, comportamento e outras muitas qualidades suas, assim como outros deuses. Dentre eles, cito Apolo. Ficarei encarregada de leva-lo ao Olimpo, onde moro com o meu mestre Hermes e outros deuses. Ah, sim! Não acredite em tudo o que falam de mim. Só sou distraída. – ela fala como se tivesse algo comprometedor.

- E como vai ser? Irei como espírito? – Shun pergunta curioso.

- Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito. O importante é que você tem 5 minutos parta decidir, pois só posso voltar a tempo neste prazo. – Diz ela ficando séria.

- E se eu morresse antes disso, antes da batalha contra Hades e depois da de Poseidon? – Shun tenta arranjar um meio de salvar os amigos.

- Infelizmente só posso fazer com que morra em momentos onde estava entre a vida e a morte, ou seja, em alguma batalha e isso poderia causar um dano maior no presente. Na verdade, você está querendo um meio de salvar seus amigos, não é mesmo? – pergunta Catarina, com um tom de desafio.

- É... – Shun responde cabisbaixo.

- Eu me comprometo a reviver TODOS os cavaleiros mortos em batalhas. – Catarina se oferece.

- Isso seria maravilhoso! – Shun começa a se alegrar.

- Shun, você vai voltar com ela? – pergunta Esmeralda.

- Não quero que o meu irmão e os meus amigos sofram tanto por mim. Se for para salva-los, faço o sacrifício de viver mais uma semana. – Shun fala como se tivesse tomado uma decisão muito importante.

- Tomou a decisão certa, garoto! – Eles estavam à beira do lago, vendo o corpo falecido de Shun do outro lado. Catarina solta a mão de Esmeralda e segura a de Shun.

- E agora? O que faço? – pergunta Shun.

- Concentre-se e confie em mim. Vamos!

"Por volta das 11:30, Saori disse que iria ao 1º andar, o andar restaurante, para almoçar, e convidou Mino e Shunrei para ir com ela.

- Ikki, você vem? Afinal, você e o Shun são os únicos que estão em condições de se levantar.

- Acho que não... Eu vou dar uma volta por aí, talvez eu almoce depois.

- Tudo bem, mas não deixe de se alimentar, por favor. Você ainda está em fase de recuperação. E quanto a vocês – Saori acrescentou, voltando-se para Hyoga e Shiryu – a enfermeira trará o almoço de vocês daqui a pouco. E não se preocupem, a comida daqui não é ruim.

As três saíram do quarto. Ikki vestira suas roupas habituais, que Saori pedira pra trazer da mansão. Quando estava acabando de amarrar suas botas, sentado em sua cama, com um dos pés apoiados na borda, Shun acordou, se mexendo um pouco na cama, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ele estava deitado de costas, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro e levemente tombada na direção de Ikki.

- Até que enfim você acordou! Já era hora – Ikki falou, ainda de cabeça baixa, seu tom de voz oscilando entre ironia e apreensão."

Hyoga e Shiryu olharam sorrindo para Shun, que acabara de abrir os olhos. Shun tinha vontade de chorar, de se fechar, mas lembrou-se da conversa com Catarina, abriu seu doce sorriso e falou:

- Bom dia a todos!

CONTINUA

* * *

Como eles são "fantasmas" considere que não serão atingidos por nenhum semáforo, túnel ou coisa parecida.

trecho retirado do fic 3 de dezembro.


	3. Mais seqüelas

Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não são meus e... ah! Todos dizem isto, portanto, vamos logo à fic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 – MAIS SEQÜELAS

- Shun? – Ikky estava estático, em transe.

- Bom dia, Ikky, eu acho. – Shun fala meio desconcertado.

- Ainda não é meio-dia, por isso pode dar bom dia. – diz Ikky acordando do transe, aliviado.

Shun se levanta da cama e tenta ir pegar as suas roupas, mas sente uma pequena pontada no coração e acaba caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Shun, o que foi? – Ikky está preocupado.

- Estou um pouco fraco e cansado. – Shun sabe que aquilo já é sintoma de sua doença, mas não fala nada.

- Isto é normal. Você não é acostumado a lutar de modo tão agitado. Tenho certeza que não é nada grave. – Hyoga tenta ser simpático.

- Não é isso. Sinto uma dor no coração, um aperto... – Shun começa a reclamar. Ele sabe que quanto antes seus amigos souberem, melhor será.

- Vou chamar um médico, calma. – Ikky tenta acalmar seu irmão, mas está visivelmente mais nervoso que ele.

Enquanto Ikky leva Shun de volta à cama, Shunrei corre para chamar um médico. Não demora muito e os dois aparecem na porta.

- O que foi? – pergunta o dr. Ryoto, que estava acompanhando a recuperação dos cavaleiros.

- Estou me sentindo estranho, cansado e com uma dor no peito... – Shun aperta a região do coração.

- Doutor, meu irmão chegou a cair duro no chão ao tentar pegar as suas roupas. – Ikky está mais aflito do que qualquer um.

- Pode ser só tristeza pelos últimos fatos. – Shiryu tenta acalmar a todos.

- Pode não ser nada, mas é melhor verificar. As senhoritas poderiam me dar licença? – O médico simpaticamente olha para as mulheres no quarto.

Mino e Shunrei esperam do lado de fora. Com o estetoscópio, o médico começa a verificar a respiração do rapaz, que está com o peito nu. (O que foi? Não pensem besteiras, pois ele só está sendo examinado!) Dr Ryoto confere a pressão e os batimentos cardíacos também. Ele anota algo numa prancheta. Depois de um tempo, o médico autoriza Shun a vestir-se.

- E então? – Ikky pergunta, preocupadíssimo.

- Shun está com arritmia cardíaca, respiração descompassada e pressão baixa. Vou levá-lo para um exame mais detalhado. – O médico está um pouco preocupado com os sintomas.

- O senhor desconfia de algo? – pergunta Shun.

- Com estes sintomas, pode ser muita coisa. desde algo simples até doenças fatais. Só um exame mais detalhado pode dizer. – Dr. Ryoto esclarece.

- Seja forte, Shun! – Ikky tenta passar força ao irmão, segurando-lhe a mão.

Você é quem precisa ser! – Shun pensa só consigo.

- Confie em nós, você não vai morrer tão cedo! – Hyoga fala confiante.

- Logo nós 5 estaremos aprontando na escola. – Shiryu sorri para o amigo.

Shun sai sorrindo, parece confiante. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda não quer assustar os amigos. Ele olha para o médico e fala:

- Eu vou morrer, eu sei! Não precisa ficar receoso de dar a notícia na minha frente.

- Sim, um dia certamente você morrerá, assim como todos, mas farei o impossível para que seja bem mais tarde. Agora relaxe! – O médico tenta consolá-lo.

A maca entra no corredor e a cena se volta para o quarto. Ikky estava sentado na cama onde estava seu irmão. Mino e Shunrei o consolam.

- O Shun é forte, ele ainda vai aprontar muitas. – Mino fala sorridente.

- Pode saber que eu estou rezando por vocês. – Shunrei fala ternamente.

- Havia algo errado, os olhos dele não puderam ocultar. Só espero que ele não sofra mais. – Ikky diz desanimado.

- Apesar da aparência, Shun é um grande guerreiro. – Hyoga fala sem pensar.

- O quê está insinuando, pato? – Ikky se irrita, pois sabe que todos acham Shun "delicado".

- Nada de mais. – Hyoga tenta consertar, mas não sabe o que falar.

- Você não vai brigar com ele, vai? O Hyoga não pode nem sair da cama ainda... E você Hyoga, pára de provocar o Ikky. – Mino diz ferozmente.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Reclama Hyoga.

- Por favor, não briguem! – Shunrei tenta acalmar os ânimos.

- Shunrei tem razão, parecem crianças! Se o Shun estivesse aqui, não gostaria nada disso. – Shiryu tenta impor-se.

- Vou dar uma volta, preciso esfriar a cabeça. – Ikky diz friamente.

O cavaleiro de Fênix sai, sério e preocupado. ele não pára de pensar no Shun e na luta que tiveram. Hyoga sente-se um pouco culpado pelo estado de Ikky.

- Não deveria ter discutido com ele. Ikky não está em condições de agüentar este tipo de coisa. – Hyoga está um pouco triste.

- Não podemos fazer mais nada, Hyoga! Só nos resta rezar e torcer pelos nossos amigos. – Shiryu fala calmamente.

- Espero que o Seya acorde logo. Nunca precisamos tanto da nossa união. – Hyoga fala olhando para Shiryu.

Shunrei já estava sentada no sofá, rezando. Mino senta-se ao lado dela e também começa. Ao ver as duas, os cavaleiros que ainda estão na cama, começam a pedir proteção aos céus. Saori entra e vê a cena espantada.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta a jovem.

- Estamos rezando pelos nossos amigos. – Shiryu explica.

- Já soube do Shun. Ikky deve estar arrasado! – Saori conclui tristemente.

- E como! Ele precisará e muito do nosso apoio. – Shiryu diz com um nó na garganta.

Depois de algumas horas, dr. Ryoto retorna trazendo um Shun desacordado na maca. Ikky estava no quarto e corre até o médico.

- O que o meu irmão tem, doutor? – Ikky está muito ansioso.

- Acalme-se e sente. Enquanto isso, colocaremos Shun novamente na cama. – o médico sabe que esta será uma das piores notícias que poderia dar.

Quando Ikky senta-se na sua cama e vê o irmão inconsciente na outra, o seu coração começa a bater mais rápido. Algo diz que ele não gostará da notícia. Dr. Ryoto respira fundo e diz:

- Shun está com um tumor no coração.

- Quer dizer que ele está com câncer? – Shiryu quase pula da cama, com o susto, mesmo estando sem condições.

- Ainda não podemos afirmar nada. Estamos esperando o resultado para saber se é maligno ou benigno. o problema é que ele está tomando conta de todo o coração e até uma cirurgia seria arriscada agora. – O médico demonstra-se muito triste pela sua impotência.

- Não diga isso! – Ikky está em estado de choque.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Ikky. Confie em mim! – Saori aperta as mãos dele e lhe dá um sorriso.

- Ikky, o Shun já sobreviveu a tantos inimigos e situações, que não será difícil superar este. – Hyoga tenta parecer confiante, embora também esteja com um pouco de medo.

Ikky levanta-se e vai até o irmão. Passa a mão e sorri. O rosto de Shun é tão sereno que ele não sente nem medo e nem tristeza. O silêncio toma conta do quarto e parece que o tempo parou, congelando a todos.

CONTINUA

* * *

Meio dramático, né? Tentarei pegar mais leve na próxima. hehehe!

Não percam, no próximo capítulo, Catarina entrará em ação.


	4. Os cavaleiros voltam à vida

Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não são meus e... Ah! Todos dizem isto, portanto, vamos logo à fic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 – OS CAVALEIROS VOLTAM À VIDA

- Eu sei que pode parecer imprudência minha, mas a partir de agora, quem tomará conta do Shun é uma russa que ainda não terminou a faculdade, mas já mostra seus dons a todo mundo. Vocês se sentirão estranhos pelo fato dela ser novinha, mas não se enganem, pois ela já fez vários milagres pelo mundo. Entre, senhorita Anna.

A mesma jovem que havia aparecido para Shun, aparece diante deles. Os cavaleiros sentem um verdadeiro frio na espinha ao ver a garota e Saori percebe que ela não é uma pessoa comum, mas quem será esta bela jovem?

- E-ela tem o mesmo rosto da minha m-mãe! – Hyoga parece ter visto um fantasma.

- Realmente é muito parecida contigo, Hyoga! – Comenta Shiryu.

- Não ofenda a moça, Shiryu. Ela é tão bonita! – Ikky fala.

- B-Bom dia, Anna, s-sou... – Hyoga falava em russo.

- Eu não entendo o que fala, meu rapaz. – Diz ela, sorrindo.

- Senhorita Anna, tenho que visitar outros pacientes, fique à vontade! – Diz o médico.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, senhor. – Ela diz sorrindo.

O médico sai e Hyoga está cada vez mais confuso.

- Você deve ser Alexei Hyoga Yukida, não é? Fala a nossa língua? – pergunta a jovem.

- Ele fala, mas parece que o pato está travado! – Ikky comenta do amigo.

- Ikky! – Saori o repreende.

- Eu estou acostumada com este tipo de confusão, Atena, não se preocupe! – Anna sorri.

- Espera, como você... – Shiryu assusta-se ao ver o tratamento da moça.

- Meu verdadeiro nome é Catarina. Não falo russo, pois não conheci esta língua. Fui criada como filha do deus Hemes no Olimpo e também dei trabalho aos outros deuses que estão lá, mas temos uma boa relação. – Catarina sorri ao ver a cara de todos – Não se assustem, eu sou irmã gêmea do famoso Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- O quê? – Todos, inclusive Hyoga se assustam com a novidade.

- Eu não tenho irmã! Minha mãe nunca contou nada sobre isso. – Hyoga diz.

- Eu sei maninho. A verdade é que nossa mãe esqueceu de mim, não por mal, mas para salvar as nossas vidas. Eu também soube disso há pouco tempo, mas já acostumei com a idéia. – Ela diz de maneira pausada e calma. Sua voz é muito doce e gentil.

- Por favor, Catarina, poderia nos explicar melhor tudo isso? Fale também a verdade, percebi pelo teu cosmo que não é uma pessoa comum. Mesmo que tivesse sido criada no Olimpo, não teria tanto poder se não fosse um deus ou coisa parecida. – Saori fala.

A garota sorri timidamente, fecha a porta e começa o seu discurso:

- Tudo bem, contarei tudo o que eu sei. O que aconteceu foi que a nossa mãe estava muito mal e provavelmente nós 3 morreríamos, então ela começou a rezar. Hermes salvou a nossa vida, mas em troca, ela deveria lhe dar a menina, ou seja, eu. Minha mãe recuou um pouco, mas aceitou. Como Hermes era muito bondoso, ele fez com que ela esquecesse que tivesse tido dois filhos e quando ela acordou, estava ansiosa para ver o seu filho. Ele também manipulou a mente dos médicos e enfermeiros com ajuda de outros deuses e ficou por isso mesmo. Ele me deu o nome de Catarina e me criou como filha, mas acabei descobrindo a verdade há pouco tempo atrás. Com tanta interferência dos deuses, não pude procurar o meu irmão, pois sempre estava em alguma batalha, mas agora estou aqui. Bom, como eu conheci, treinei e brinquei com muitos deuses do Olimpo, eu conheço várias técnicas e tenho diversos tipos de poderes. Ainda não tenho certeza disso, mas já ouvi Zeus comentando que eu sou a reencarnação de Nike, a deusa da vitória. Ufa! Cansei. – A menina sorri.

- Realmente, tudo isso faz sentido. Bom, seja bem-vinda, Catarina. – Saori diz.

- Pode me chamar de Tata. – ela aproxima-se de Shun e percebe que Ikky está nervoso.

- Por favor, não deixe o meu irmão sofrer! – Ikky pede.

A garota sorri, acumula uma bola energia azul em suas mãos e impõe sobre Shun, que acorda. Ele sorri ao ver o rosto da moça.

- Catarina! Que bom. – Shun comenta.

- Shun, esta energia que lhe entreguei fará com que você não sinta nenhuma dor e muito menos sensações como falta de ar ou qualquer coisa parecida. Infelizmente não posso curá-lo e isso não irá salvar a sua vida ou melhorar a sua situação física. – ela diz tristemente.

- Tudo bem, eu já sabia não é mesmo? – Shun pergunta. Ele olha para ela e continua – Já contou tudo a eles?

- Falta a parte da sua doença. – Ela responde.

- Espera um pouco, o que querem dizer com isso? – Ikky está confuso.

- Vocês já se conheciam? – Pergunta Shiryu.

- Bom, Catarina, se você me permite, eu conto a parte que falta. – Shun sorri.

Catarina faz que sim com a cabeça e Shun respira fundo, senta-se e fala:

- Eu já sabia que estava doente. A maldade de Hades era tanta que fez com que as minhas células entrassem em parafusos e começassem a prejudicar toda a minha saúde. Enquanto estava dormindo, a Catarina apareceu nos meus sonhos e me contou tudo. O estrago foi irreversível e ela não poderia fazer mais nada. – Shun suspira, e continua – Realmente estou com um câncer no coração e já estaria morto se não fosse a interferência dela.

- Obrigado, Catarina, mas e agora como vai ser? – Ikky está nervoso.

- Eu posso responder. – Shun interfere quando ela iria abrir a boca – Terei apenas mais uma semana de vida. Este foi o tempo que ela pôde me dar.

- Eu daria mais tempo, mas Shun não aceitou, pois achou que só causaria mais sofrimento a todos e poderia causar a minha morte. – Catarina desabafa.

- Eu nunca imaginei ter uma irmã e agora descubro que ela existe e que pode ser uma deusa, que está mudando o nosso futuro. – desabafa Hyoga.

- Você nem imagina o quanto, Hyoga! Certamente Zeus me mandará lustrar todo o Olimpo como castigo. Ele adora fazer isso. – ela diz sorrindo.

- Parece que além de todas as qualidades, sua irmã também é comediante. – comenta Saori.

Apesar de tudo, os amigos riem.

- Atena, antes de tudo, devo pedir-lhe autorização para reviver os cavaleiros mortos. – Catarina pede.

- O quê? Como assim? – Todos se assustam.

- Será fundamental para a minha permanência aqui. Além do mais, ajudará em um outro plano meu. – ela faz cara de inocente.

- Tudo bem, confiarei em você. Não sei como, mas há algo dizendo que posso confiar tranqüilamente em ti. – Saori diz.

- Beleza! Volto logo então. – Catarina sai fazendo festa.

Todos os outros ficam paralisados, com uma imensa gota na cabeça.

- Tem certeza que ela é uma deusa? – pergunta Shiryu.

- Acho que os deuses exageraram nas pancadas na cabeça. – Brinca Hyoga.

No santuário, Catarina se coloca à frente da estátua de Atena e eleva o seu cosmo ao máximo. Não demora muito e os cosmos de todos os cavaleiros mortos começam a ser sentidos. Curiosos pela presença de alguém tão poderoso e do porque estão ali, os cavaleiros de prata e ouro se reúnem em frente à Catarina.

- Quem é você? – Pergunta Dohko.

- Eu sou Catarina, a reencarnação de Nike e os revivi para restabelecer o equilíbrio e a paz na Terra. Na verdade, sou irmã do Hyoga de Cisne, mas fui criada no Olimpo e sou considerada filha de Hermes. Devido às batalhas travadas por vocês e, principalmente pela atitude desprezível de Hades, Zeus permitiu que eu remediasse os erros cometidos por um abuso de autoridade. A partir de agora, serei uma aliada de Atena e uma mensageira responsável pela comunicação entre o Olimpo e a Terra.

- Como podemos confiar no que diz? – Pergunta Shura.

- Atena confiou em mim, mas não posso obrigá-los a fazer o mesmo. – Catarina fala com um ar de tristeza, pois sabe que eles têm razão em desconfiar.

- Eu confio em você. Já ouvi muitas histórias a seu respeito e acho mais fácil o Shakka comer carne do que você nos prejudicar de alguma forma. – Aioros declara.

- Aioros? – Aioria se assusta com o comentário do irmão.

- Só mais uma coisa, e quanto a Seya e os outros? – pergunta Mu.

- Eles estão no hospital. Seya está em coma, Shun descobriu ter um câncer no coração e mais uma semana de vida, Shiryu e Hyoga ainda não podem se levantar da cama, embora não estejam correndo risco de morte e Ikky é o único que já pode se levantar. Ah, sim! Atena também está muito bem graças aos seus cavaleiros. – Ela fala isso com muita tristeza.

- É, devo admitir, eles são os cavaleiros mais fiéis de Atena e devemos tudo a esses garotos. Espero que Zeus os ajudem a superar mais este desafio. – Declara Shura.

'Ele vai, Shura, pode ter certeza!' – Catarina pensa consigo. Ela fala: - Ah, sim, estejam à vontade para fazer o que quiser agora. Em dois dias terei uma reunião com os deuses do Olimpo e devo levar 2 cavaleiros de ouro, Atena e um dos guerreiros que derrotaram Hades.

- Espere um pouco! Porque dois cavaleiros de ouro e um de bronze? Tem que ter pelo menos um cavaleiro de prata. – Revolta-se Misty.

- Isso não posso dizer, pois também não fui informada e não sei bem o motivo de tal reunião, mas ao analisar o tipo de poder de vocês, resolvi levar Mu e Shakka como cavaleiros de ouro e Ikky dentre os que derrotaram Hades. Agora vou descansar, até. – ela fala e some no ar.

CONTINUA

* * *

E agora? Qual o motivo de tal reunião? Será que Shun vai morrer mesmo? E Seya, qual o destino do nosso herói? 


	5. Uma visita

Eu já disse, cavaleiros não me pertencem! Não me processem, por favor!

Agora, mais um capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 – UMA VISITA

Na manhã do outro dia,durante o horário de visitas, alguns cavaleiros foram visitar os amigos hospitalizados. Ikky decidiu ficar ao lado de seu irmão, mesmo tendo recebido alta e os médicos concordaram em deixá-lo no quarto.

Mu bate na porta do quarto e Ikky atende.

- Oi, ... – ele fica branco.

- Quem é Ikky? Hyoga pergunta.

Ikky deixa os amigos entrar. Ao lado de Mu estão Kamus, Dohko e Aioria. Todos ficam muito alegres de ver seus amigos e mestres, mas também estão espantados.

- Mestre? – Shiryu senta-se na cama.

- Não pode ser! Mestre Kamus! – Hyoga não sabe se ri ou chora. Ele faz menção em levantar, mas ainda está muito fraco.

- Não tentem levantar-se, amigos. Vocês ainda estão muito fracos. – Aioria pede.

- Bom dia. Então a danadinha falava a verdade? – Ikky comenta.

- Então quer dizer que a minha irmã conseguiu mesmo ressuscitar os cavaleiros mortos? E onde ela está? Ontem fiquei tão transtornado que nem consegui falar com ela. – Hyoga está ansioso.

Cada mestre se dirige ao seu pupilo, pois sabe que eles seriam capazes de sair da cama para abraçá-los.

- Sua irmã está descansando no templo de Atena, mas não se preocupe, ela está bem. – Dohko afirma.

- Gostaria de parabenizá-los por tudo. Vocês demonstraram força de vontade e coragem. Superaram todos os limites e chegaram aqui. – Kamus diz, estendendo a mão a Hyoga.

- Pena que os sacrifícios foram muito grandes. – Ikky diz, olhando para o irmão.

- A Catarina já nos contou tudo. Eu sei o que é perder um irmão e entendo o que está sentindo, Ikky. – Aioria comenta.

- Shiryu, você me desafiou e comprovou que poderia ser muito mais do que eu esperava. É um guerreiro muito forte e corajoso. Desculpe se duvidei de sua capacidade um dia. – Dohko fala olhando nos olhos do pupilo.

- Tudo bem, já passou. Eu sei que o senhor estava preocupado com a minha saúde, mestre. – Shiryu fala.

- Não precisa me chamar de mestre, Shiryu. Acho que você até me superou... – Dohko fala sorrindo.

- É o costume. Não sei se conseguirei chamá-lo de outra forma. – Shiryu explica.

- E você Hyoga, como está? – pergunta Kamus.

- Na verdade, estou mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, não sei o que pensar. – O loiro confessa.

- Já é estranho ganhar uma irmã a essa altura da vida, ainda mais sabendo quem ela é! Pelo menos não estará mais sozinho. – Kamus tenta ser simpático.

- Tem razão, mestre. Vai ser estranho no começo, mas logo estaremos nos dando muito bem. – concorda Hyoga.

Shun acorda ao ouvir a conversa dos cavaleiros.

- Shun, como está se sentindo? – pergunta Mu.

- Eu estou bem e... não acredito! Então a Tata conseguiu ressuscitá-los. Que bom! – Shun fala animadamente.

- Ela reviveu todos os outros, inclusive os de prata. – Aioria comenta.

- Fico feliz de vê-lo animado Shun. – Ikky sorri.

- Que horas são, Ikky? – Shun pergunta se sentando na cama.

- São 9:10 da manhã. Por quê?

- Nossa, madruguei hoje! Bom, contem as novidades e as reações no santuário. Aquilo deve estar uma bagunça. – Shun começa a sorrir.

- É verdade, bom, o que aconteceu foi que... – Aioria começa a contar tudo o que aconteceu desde que foram revividos e os cavaleiros de bronze começam a se divertir tanto que até se esquecem de seus problemas.

Mais tarde, outros cavaleiros foram ao hospital. Alguns pediram desculpas, outros foram só para ver a situação física dos jovens hospitalizados, mas teve exemplos de amigos que foram dar força e coragem, enfim, o movimento não parou naquele dia, chegando a estressar a todos.

A visita mais importante, no entanto, chegou ao fim da tarde.

- Catarina? – Hyoga se assusta.

- Oi maninho, oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava ocupada com uns problemas no Olimpo. – Catarina explica.

- Fala a verdade, você estava dormindo. – Shun brinca.

Todos olham o amigo de cabelos verdes e se assustam.

- O que foi? Não posso brincar às vezes? – Shun pergunta.

- Pode, ou melhor, deve, mas é estranho! Desculpe, Shun. – Shiryu fala.

- Como você está minha irmã? – Hyoga tenta ser carinhoso.

- Estou bem, mas infelizmente tenho que resolver umas burocracias com os deuses. Vocês não imaginam o tanto de coisa a se fazer para organizar uma simples reunião ou até um chá entre eles. – Catarina olha com um olhar cansado.

Todos riem do comentário dela e pensam que se na Terra já se cansa só de fazer uma lista de tarefas a ser feita para organizar uma reunião informal, lá a coisa deve ser bem pior.

- Passei aqui para não deixa-los preocupados e também para avisar que amanhã Ikky e Atena terão que me acompanhar até uma reunião. Mu e Shakka também vão. – O desânimo com que Catarina fala isso é impressionante.

- Para que será essa reunião? E por que eu tenho que ir? – Ikky pergunta.

- Ainda não sei, mas sei que tem a ver com a invasão da Terra. Zeus me pediu para levar 2 cavaleiros de ouro com bastante poderes psíquicos e um dos que lutaram contra Hades. Como você é o único em condições de sair do hospital, não tive alternativa. – Catarina parece que está falando de algo realmente monótono e entediante. Ela vai até a cama do irmão e o abraça.

- Tata? – Hyoga fica preocupado.

- Sempre tive vontade de fazer isto, mas agora devo ir. Ah sim! Quando toda esta confusão acabar, quero passar o dia ao lado do meu querido irmão. – Catarina sorri e se despede, provocando uma agitação no quarto.

- E agora, o que Zeus quer comigo? – Ikky pergunta.

- Eu estou achando esta reunião um pouco estranha. – Hyoga comenta.

- Eu também estou preocupado, mas algo me diz que vamos gostar do resultado dela. – Shiryu afirma.

- É melhor não pensar nisso agora. A Catarina já provou ser confiável e os olhos dela passam uma paz e uma inocência que não tem como desconfiar. – Shun fala.

- Shun, você não está escondendo nada, não é mesmo? – Ikky pergunta.

- Desta vez não. Eu também não sabia disso, mas confio na Tata tanto quanto confio em vocês. – Shun responde.

- Não queria ser chata, mas vocês tiveram um dia bem agitado hoje e seria melhor que descansassem. – Mino fala.

- É verdade, principalmente você, Shun. – Ikky diz sentando-se na beirada da cama do irmão.

- Ikky, não fique assim! Eu não quero vê-lo triste. Você promete que vai tentar ser feliz mesmo depois da minha morte? – Shun pergunta como se estivesse falando de algo normal.

- Não diga isso, Shun! – Ikky se assusta com a naturalidade de Shun.

- Mas você sabe que eu vou morrer em 6 dias e não quero partir sabendo que você pode entrar em depressão. Eu nunca me perdoaria caso isso acontecesse. – Shun abaixa a cabeça, lembrando-se do que Catarina lhe mostrou **(1)**.

Ikky não consegue responder, só abraça o irmão. Hyoga e Shiryu choram ao ver a cena.

CONTINUA

* * *

**(1)** Ler capítulo "O futuro de Ikky"

Ainda não me crucifiquem, por favor! Vocês ainda terão muitas surpresas.

Falando em surpresas, o que acontecerá nessa reunião? Tentarei melhorar o enredo, prometo!


	6. A reunião no Olimpo

BelaYoukai: Oi, desculpe a demora, mas tive problemas técnicos (coisa de Windows).Não se preocupe quanto ao Shun, pois muita coisa vai rolar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 6 – A REUNIÃO NO OLIMPO

Era manhã de sol e todos estavam bem dispostos. Saori ficava ao lado de Seya e Ikky estava dando umas voltas no hospital. Catarina aparece ao lado de Mu e Shakka no quarto dos rapazes. Hyoga é o único que está dormindo.

- Bom dia, rapazes. – Mu fala.

- Bom dia para vocês também. – Shun fala sorridente.

- O que estão fazendo a esta hora da manhã? Pelo que sei, ainda não deu o horário de visitas. – Shiryu questiona.

- Viemos buscar Atena e o Ikky para a reunião do Olimpo e quanto ao horário de visitas, vocês sabem muito bem que temos outros recursos para entrar no hospital. – Catarina explica.

- Estou um pouco preocupado com essa reunião. – Mu comenta.

- Desta vez eu estou muito ansiosa. Mas só saberemos depois, não é verdade? – Catarina parece não saber nada. Ela sorri e continua, falando com Shakka e Mu: - Bom, vou procurar nossos amigos, vocês podem ficar aqui?

- Não se preocupe conosco, será um prazer ficar por aqui, Catarina. – Mu diz sorrindo.

- Quanto antes resolvermos tudo, melhor. – Shakka fala.

Catarina sai e vai direto ao quarto de Seya.

- Atena? – A moça quase sussurra.

- Oi, Tata, me chame de Saori, por favor. – Saori pede.

- Ah sim, desculpe. Já trouxe o Mu e o Shakka para a nossa reunião. Será que você poderia ir ao quarto dos rapazes enquanto eu procuro o Ikky? – Catarina fala calmamente e seu rosto reflete uma singeleza e uma simplicidade angelical.

- Tudo bem Tata. Por acaso você pode me dizer algo sobre ele? – Saori pergunta apontando para Seya.

- Este é um dos temas da reunião, mas não espalha. – Ela sorri como uma criança querendo fazer arte.

- Então você sabe o motivo da tal reunião? – Saori pergunta desconfiada.

- Não temos tempo agora, vou procurar o Ikky. – A moça sai correndo pelo corredor.

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos rapazes.

- Nossa, Shun, você parece tão forte, nem parece que... – Shakka fala, mas se interrompe ao pensar na besteira que ia falar.

- Que morrerei em alguns dias? Não precisa ficar assim, já estou me acostumando com a idéia. – Shun diz se mostrando forte. Ele completa: - Eu sei que o Ikky está muito abalado, por isso decidi mudar o meu modo de agir e pensar. Não quero que ele me veja como uma criança que precisa de proteção e sim como alguém que pode ser independente e que será muito feliz no Olimpo. Afinal, a Tata garantiu que eu iria para lá depois de morto.

- Realmente, você cresceu muito depois dessa doença. – Mu fala ternamente.

Ouvem-se duas batidas na porta e Mu atende. Com muito respeito, ele fala:

- Bom dia, Atena.

- Bom dia Mu, bom dia para vocês todos. – Saori fala.

- E o Seya, alguma novidade? – Shiryu pergunta.

- Ainda continua na mesma. – A deusa fala tristemente.

- O que acha dessa reunião, Atena? – Shakka pergunta.

- Eu acho que teremos boas surpresas e muitas novidades. – Saori parece animar-se.

- Já soube de alguma coisa, Saori? – Shun pergunta.

- Nada de concreto, mas há certas pessoas que não conseguem esconder suas emoções por muito tempo. – Saori fala deixando todos confusos.

Neste momento Catarina aparece com Ikky no quarto. Ela encara seus amigos e com um sorriso nos lábios e fala:

- Shakka, não esqueça de abrir os olhos em respeito aos deuses. Vamos?

Todos se aproximam, ainda confusos e incertos do que estão fazendo.

- Boa sorte, irmão. – Shun deseja.

- Tenham cuidado e tragam boas notícias. – Shiryu fala.

- Cuidem-se vocês também. – Ikky diz sorrindo.

Os 5 amigos desaparecem e aparecem no Olimpo. Numa sala espaçosa e muito bonita, bem ao estilo grego, estão Apolo, Hermes, Hera, Zeus e Ártemis sentados. Os 5 se aproximam e sentam-se nos lugares indicados. Shakka está com os olhos abertos como Catarina havia pedido. Ainda em pé, Saori questiona.

- Os outros deuses vão demorar, meu pai?

- Seremos só nós desta vez. Os outros estão ocupados com seus afazeres, mas apóiam as nossas idéias, portanto pode ficar tranqüila querida. – Zeus educadamente fala.

- Antes de mais nada, devo avisar que esta reunião foi bolada, organizada e imposta pela minha filha Catarina. – Hermes sorri.

- Essa espertinha aí conseguiu convencer a todos nós de que a idéia dela era boa. O pior é que nem eu sei como ela conseguiu tamanho apoio. – Apolo brinca.

- Então quer dizer que já sabia de tudo, Tata? – Saori pergunta, sem demonstrar surpresa.

- Bom, acho melhor esclarecer tudo isso, senhor. – Mu pede humildemente.

- Ah, sim, me desculpem. Analisando bem os últimos acontecimentos, resolvemos desfazer o mal que os deuses fizeram a vocês e pedir desculpas às batalhas impostas. Para remediar tamanho mal, unimos os nossos poderes e faremos com que tudo volte ao normal, mas antes queremos ensinar algumas coisas aos amigos de vocês. – Zeus fala.

- Como assim? – Ikky pergunta.

- Você é o cavaleiro de Fênix, irmão do Shun de Andrômeda, não é mesmo? – Ártemis pergunta.

- Sim, sou Ikky de Fênix. Quero saber se vão fazer algo pelo meu irmão. – Ikky demonstra um ar de tristeza.

- O destino de Seya e Shun já estão traçados. Assim como o de todos e esse é o motivo da reunião. Vou explicar tudo o que acontecerá nos próximos dias e precisaremos da ajuda e do apoio de vocês.

Depois de tudo devidamente explicado...

- Parece loucura, mas... – Mu diz espantado.

- Pode dar certo! – Saori diz sorrindo.

- Tem certeza que é irmã do pato? – Ikky pergunta a Catarina, com um ar de felicidade.

- Vejo que aprovaram a idéia, muito bem! Podemos seguir com os nossos planos, Atena? – Zeus pergunta humildemente.

- Só se for agora! – Saori transpira felicidade.

- Devemos lembrá-los de que devem voltar como se nada de muito sério fosse acontecer. Ninguém deve desconfiar dos nossos planos, senão tudo irá água abaixo. – Hera fala.

- Pode confiar em nós. – Shakka pede.

CONTINUA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E agora? Qual será o motivo de tanta alegria? Será um bom sinal aos nossos cavaleiros? E que plano espetacular é este? Continuem lendo e se emocionando.

O que acharam? Ficou melhor? Preparem-se para as grandes emoções!


	7. Execução parte 1

Ei, acharam mesmo que eu iria contar os planos da Catarina e revelar todas as surpresas? Não teria graça, concordam? Eu sei que a fic tem muitos capítulos, mas são relativamente curtos, pois não gosto de capítulos extensos. Nem sempre você tem tempo para ler 20 páginas de uma só vez e foi pensando nisso que dividi esta fic assim.

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco podem não me pertencer, mas também não pertence aos milhões de fãs espalhados pelo mundo que também escrevem, nos emocionam e nos animam com as suas fics.

Agora, mais um capítulo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7 – EXECUÇÃO PARTE 1

Catarina, Saori, Shakka, Mu e Ikky voltam ao quarto dos amigos. Eles tiveram uma reunião com os deuses, mas o que poderão dizer aos amigos? Ninguém pode desconfiar dos verdadeiros motivos.

- Vocês demoraram! E então como foi a reunião? – Pergunta Shiryu.

- Bom, o que posso dizer? É difícil explicar. – Ikky demonstra nervosismo.

- Tata, vocês parecem um pouco aéreos, aconteceu algo grave? – Hyoga pergunta preocupado.

- Acho que eles ficaram chocados com as histórias que os deuses contaram sobre mim enquanto esperávamos pela chegada de todo mundo. Pelo menos o resultado foi melhor que o esperado e vai trazer muita alegria a todos. – Catarina diz sorrindo.

- Tata? – Os amigos se assustam.

- Calma, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Zeus só nos chamou para formalizar um tratado de paz entre o Olimpo e a Terra. Também ofereceu parte de seus guerreiros e a ajuda dos deuses caso algum engraçadinho tente nos atacar. Foi muito monótono ficar ouvindo todas aquelas cláusulas, acertar os detalhes e estabelecer as condições para o tal tratado. – Catarina fala desanimada.

Os outros suspiram e sentem-se aliviados. Não teriam uma desculpa melhor. Saori sorri e comenta:

- A Tata tem razão, mas essa burocracia toda foi fundamental para que pudéssemos ficar em paz e ter um motivo para nos animar.

- Ikky, o que achou do Olimpo? – Shun pergunta.

- Agora que sei como é o lugar para onde vai, fiquei mais seguro com o seu destino, meu irmão. Apesar de tudo, percebi que eles formam uma família e que você pode ser muito feliz. – Ikky sorri.

- Confesso que não esperava uma recepção tão calorosa e uma conversa tão pacífica. Parece que não existiam rixas entre ninguém. – Shakka comenta.

- O mais incrível foi a alegria que havia no rosto deles. Nem de longe lembravam que eram deuses. – Mu admira.

- Que bom! Vejo que foi muito produtivo e agradável este encontro. – Hyoga diz sorrindo.

- Nem tanto assim! Você não imagina a vergonha que me fizeram passar. Afinal, eles são como pais e irmãos que me conhecem desde recém-nascida. – Catarina faz uma cara de emburrada. Ela se volta aos seus companheiros com um olhar assassino e fala: - Se vocês contarem algum segredo revelado ali, eu juro que quebro o tratado de paz e alguns ossos de vocês. E vocês sabem muito bem que eu posso descobrir quando e como contaram. Se me dão licença, preciso me distrair um pouco.

Todos ficam com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga não entendem nada. Saori e os 3 cavaleiros que foram à reunião sabem que ela saiu para poder executar a primeira parte do plano, mas acharam graça da desculpa que ela inventou para poder sair, tanto que começam a gargalhar quando ela sai. O pior é que não foi revelado nada comprometedor pelos deuses e eles tinham que entrar no jogo.

- Nossa, pela reação de vocês as revelações foram bombásticas! – Shun comenta com uma imensa gota na cabeça.

- Ikky, o que vocês descobriram a respeito da minha irmã? Até o Shakka e o Mu começaram a gargalhar depois da saída dela. – Hyoga diz constrangido.

- Eu não posso contar nada. A não ser que por alguns instantes eu duvidava que os dois poderiam ser irmãos. – Ikky gela ao ter que arranjar uma desculpa.

- Não exagera Ikky, apesar da personalidade dela ser diferente, não significa que eles não sejam irmãos e você sabe muito bem disso. – Diz Mu, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Mu, está na hora de voltar. Você sabe que precisamos contar aos outros cavaleiros sobre o acordo que fizemos. – Shakka tenta se safar de uma explicação.

- Eu também vou com vocês. Dará uma credibilidade maior, não acham? – Saori tenta arranjar um meio de sair dali.

- Bom, vou... – Ikky ia dizendo, mas é interrompido por Hyoga.

- Ah não! Você vai nos deixar curiosos? – Hyoga se demonstra frustrado.

- Vocês viram os olhos dela? Eu não vou falar nada que não seja essencial, depois de tudo, acredito que ela possa estar dizendo a verdade... – Ikky fala em tom de desabafo.

Catarina aparece novamente no quarto. Ela se aproxima de Ikky visivelmente irritada e começa a esbravejar.

- Você ia contar tudo, não ia? Venha, antes que fale alguma besteira! – Ela pega na mão de Ikky e os dois somem através de um tele transporte.

- Ikky? Coitado do meu irmão. O que a Tata pretende com ele? – Shun fala como se o irmão estivesse encrencado.

- Não se preocupe Shun, ela não vai matá-lo, talvez eles discutam um pouco, mas nada que prejudique muito o Ikky. – Shiryu diz sorrindo.

- Será que a minha irmã tem segredos tão constrangedores assim? – Hyoga pergunta nervoso, mas depois não só ele, mas todos começam a rir.

Depois daquele dia, tudo transcorreu o mais normal possível. Quer dizer, quando se sabe que alguém muito querido vai morrer, não ficamos tão calmos assim. Shun estava se superando a cada dia e se mostrava forte e independente. Shiryu e Hyoga ficavam apreensivos e já não sabiam como agir. Graças à força deles e a ajuda de alguns deuses, a recuperação foi mais rápida que o convencional, fazendo Shiryu e Hyoga receber alta no quinto dia. Os únicos que permaneciam internados eram Seya, que ainda não havia dado sinais de vida e Shun que estava doente.

Aos poucos, os outros cavaleiros que haviam sido ressuscitados cuidavam de suas vidas, tentando esquecer a época de batalhas e resolver problemas pessoais. Eles também reconheciam o verdadeiro valor de Seya e seus amigos. Alguns ainda tinham uma certa raiva, inveja, mas num grupo de 88 pessoas, como não ter disso? Por incrível que pareça, havia cavaleiros que chegavam a rezar para que Seya nunca se recuperasse e ficavam alegres pela morte do Shun. Afinal, eles eram apenas crianças, como os mais velhos falavam.

Finalmente chegara o dia da partida de Shun. Os 7 dias de vida que Catarina havia dado, já se esgotavam e por isso a agitação era fora do comum. Em uma sala de reuniões, Ikky, Shakka, Mu, Saori e Catarina se encontram.

- A primeira parte do plano já foi finalizada. Os cavaleiros estão mais calmos e seguros depois de saber do nosso tratado de paz. Como sabem, hoje é um dia especial, onde realizaremos duas partes do plano em um só dia. Todos estão nervosos pela partida do Shun e nós por outro motivo. Deveremos representar muito bem, principalmente você, Ikky. – Saori relata.

- Confie em mim, Saori. Mesmo por que não estou tão calmo assim. – Ikky fala.

- Não se preocupe Ikky, já fiz outras vezes isso, vai dar certo! – Catarina anima o amigo.

- Mas não será perigoso para você, Tata? – Mu se demonstra apreensivo.

- Já disse, não será a primeira e nem a última vez que faço este tipo de coisa. Não esqueçam de arranjar uma boa desculpa para dar ao meu irmão pelo meu sumiço repentino, heim? – Catarina pede.

- Não esqueceremos. De qualquer forma, está na hora de começar a segunda fase. – Shakka avisa.

CONTINUA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É, a primeira parte do plano era arranjar uma desculpa que convencessem os cavaleiros a viver em paz e ter uma vida normal. Quais serão as próximas?

Sei que desconfiam das respostas, mas será emocionante.


	8. Execução parte 2

No grandioso plano de Catarina, a primeira parte era convencer os cavaleiros a viver em paz e aceitar os outros deuses como aliados. Ao que tudo indica, deu certo, agora estamos no dia da morte do Shun. O que irá acontecer de tão especial e por que Saori afirmou não estar nervosa com a morte do amigo?

Bom, hoje vou tentar arrepia-los e novamente irei utilizar uma carga dramática muito grande, preparem-se!

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco podem não me pertencer, mas também não pertence aos milhões de fãns espalhados pelo mundo que também escrevem, nos emocionam e nos animam com as suas fics.

Leiam este capítulo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 8 – EXECUÇÃO PARTE 2

Muitos amigos estão visitando Shun para despedir-se do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. June, Shiryu e Hyoga não saem de perto dele. Saori está mais ansiosa do que nunca e Ikky não sabe o que fazer.

- Ikky, por favor, venha ao meu lado. – Shun pede.

- Shun? Não tenho sido um bom irmão nos últimos dias, não é mesmo? Eu tinha que apóia-lo, ajuda-lo, mas não consigo! – Ikky diz como se estivesse desapontado consigo mesmo.

- Eu não te culpo Ikky, não está sendo fácil para você. Não sei o que faria se fosse o contrário, se eu soubesse que você iria morrer e eu não poderia fazer nada para evitar. – Shun tenta confortar o irmão.

- Meu querido irmão! Sentirei tanta falta dessa tua alegria, esse teu jeito doce... – Ikky começa a chorar abraçado ao irmão. Enxugando as lágrimas e novamente olhando para Shun, Ikky fala: - Estou me sentindo uma manteiga derretida como você sempre foi, chorando por qualquer coisa...

Neste momento Ikky sorri, mas o clima é de apreensão e tristeza. June abraça Ikky e senta-se ao lado do seu grande amigo, ou melhor, do seu verdadeiro amor. Saori tem um estalo e fala:

- June, pode tirar a sua máscara.

- Atena? – Todos se assustam.

- A partir de hoje, esqueçam essa besteira de que mulheres devem usar máscara para lutar ou coisa parecida. Esqueçam o castigo de ter que amar ou matar os homens que as virem sem máscara. Sempre achei essa tradição ridícula. Quero que vocês tenham uma vida normal. Mesmo por que não teremos motivos para nos preocupar por um bom tempo. Meu pai garantiu um longo período de paz. – Saori desabafa.

June fica um pouco apreensiva com os dizeres da deusa, mas Shun sorri para ela e pede docemente.

- June, deixe-me ver o seu rosto pela última vez!

Ela olha para os rapazes no quarto. Ikky se vira para ela e da forma mais simpática que pode ser, ele diz:

- Confie em Atena e em nós, June. Hoje é um dia para quebrar tradições e repensar na nossa vida, não acha?

- Ikky? Tudo bem! – A amazona tira a máscara e revela seu belo rosto.

- June, tanta beleza não pode ser oculta. Eu nunca irei esquecer tudo o que fez por mim. – Shun diz passando a mão delicadamente no rosto da amiga.

- Shun, eu te amo. Não como amiga e sim como mulher. Sei que não é o melhor momento para dizer isso, mas não terei outra oportunidade. – Ela diz emocionada.

A cena é arrepiante. Todos estão chorando. Shun a abraça o mais forte que pode. Ele não acredita no que está ouvindo. Mesmo na presença de tantas pessoas no quarto, Shun a beija apaixonadamente pela primeira e última vez. Ikky sorri ao ver a atitude do irmão.

- Shun? – June está surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu também te amo, June. Por isso quero pedir que não sofra por mim, pois estarei sempre ao teu lado. – O cavaleiro diz olhando nos olhos dela e se abraçam.

- Amigo, vá em paz! – é tudo o que June consegue dizer antes de sair.

- June! – Shun tenta alcança-la, mas está preso à cama. Mesmo sem sentir dores, seu corpo está debilitado e ele não tem forças para se mover bruscamente. Ele se entristece.

- Shun, desculpe por todo o mal que eu lhe fiz. – Saga pede da forma mais piedosa que pode.

- Eu sei o que está sentindo Saga e já lhe perdoei. – Shun fala amigavelmente.

- Eu também peço desculpas, Andrômeda. – Afrodite é mais seco.

- Tudo bem, Afrodite, você estava lutando pelo seu ideal, assim como eu. – Shun retruca.

- Shun, você sabe que sempre foi como um irmão para nós, por isso desejo muitas felicidades nessa etapa. Sentiremos a sua falta, amigão! – Shiryu tenta ser forte, mas está muito emocionado.

- Descanse em paz, pois faremos a nossa parte. – Hyoga diz chorando.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer a amizade de vocês e tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Desejo-lhes muita sorte e felicidade. – Shun fala emocionado.

Neste momento, Albiore **(1)** entra no quarto.

- Mestre? – Shun se alegra.

- Oi, Shun, há quanto tempo! Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Sempre soube que seria um guerreiro poderoso. Você sabe que gosto de você como se fosse um filho, não sabe? – Albiore diz emocionado.

- Sim, mestre. Desculpe se alguma vez o decepcionei. – Shun fala lembrando-se do fato de ser a encarnação de Hades.

- Você não me decepcionou, muito pelo contrário, provou que tem muita força de vontade para lutar contra o mal e um bom coração... – neste momento, Albiore lembra que seu discípulo está morrendo de câncer no coração.

- Mestre... – Shun começa a chorar sem saber o que dizer. Seu mestre o abraça, como um pai consolando seu pequeno filho.

Catarina chega ao quarto e presencia a cena. Com uma expressão indecifrável, ela diz:

- Está na hora, Shun. Levante-se, despeça-se e venha comigo. Não tenha medo, pois eu o ajudarei a caminhar.

Apesar de achar as instruções estranhas, pois ele mal pode sentar-se, Shun faz que sim com a cabeça e inexplicavelmente se levanta. Saori é a primeira a abraçá-lo.

- Seja feliz amigo e não esqueça que sempre estaremos torcendo e rezando por você. Se me dá licença, vou ao quarto do Seya, não quero ver a sua morte. – Saori está muito triste.

- Cuide dele por mim, Saori. – Shun diz abraçando a amiga.

Saori sai do quarto e Shun continua com as despedidas. Ela encontra Shakka no corredor.

- Parabéns, estão conseguindo! Vai dar continuidade ao plano? – Shakka diz sorrindo.

- Vou. Nunca imaginei que Ikky fosse um ator profissional, a cena dele com o irmão foi surpreendente. Deixe-me ir agora. – Saori diz sorrindo e correndo em direção ao elevador.

- Eles vão nos matar quando souberem a verdade. Bom, deixe-me fingir um pouco também. – Shakka diz entrando no quarto para despedir-se do amigo.

Depois de se despedir de todos, Shun e Catarina desaparecem. O cosmo do Shun some por completo e todos choram a morte do amigo. No quarto de Seya, Saori já está ao lado do cavaleiro quando este sente a morte do amigo e acorda preocupado.

- Shun? – Seya tenta se levantar, mas não pode.

- Seya, finalmente acordou! – Saori diz emocionada.

- O cosmo do Shun... ele morreu? – Seya pergunta tristemente.

- Vou contar tudo o que está acontecendo, meu amor. Fique calmo. – Saori pede olhando docemente para o rapaz na cama.

- Saori, fiquei com tanto medo de perdê-la! Queria abraçá-la, toca-la, mas meu corpo não me obedece... – Seya desabafa.

- Eu sei, já esperava por isso. Bom, vou contar tudo o que aconteceu na última semana que esteve inconsciente e também o diagnóstico do médico. – Saori coloca mão de Seya entre as suas e começa a falar tudo.

CONTINUA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)** É assim que se escreve o nome do mestre do Shun?

Infelizmente Shun morreu, mas pela reação de Shakka e Saori há algo errado nisso. Afinal, o que tanto eles escondem? E Shun, como vai reagir ao chegar ao Olimpo, ou melhor, será que ele foi mesmo para o Olimpo?

Continuem lendo e revisando.


	9. Execução parte 3

No capítulo anterior, pudemos acompanhar a morte do Shun e o despertar de Seya. Porém, há um grande mistério por trás de tudo isso. Qual será o verdadeiro plano de Catarina? Ele já está acabando, eu juro!

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco podem não me pertencer, mas também não pertence aos milhões de fãs espalhados pelo mundo que também escrevem, nos emocionam e nos animam com as suas fics.

Leiam este capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 – EXECUÇÃO PARTE 3

Depois de Saori explicar tudo a Seya, ele sorri e fala:

- Vocês fizeram tudo isso só para eu acordar?

- Também, mas Ikky só concordou por causa do Shun. Ele falou que achava interessante o irmão amadurecer um pouco, mas também estava levemente inseguro. – Saori explica.

- Eu fico uma semana fora do ar e descubro que Hyoga tem uma irmã gêmea que foi criada no Olimpo, Ikky é capaz de enganar o irmão e deixa-lo sofrer, mesmo quando não precisaria e você, o Shakka e o Mu estão armando tudo. E depois sou eu quem apronta! – Seya sorri.

- Eu não sabia como agir durante a partida do Shun. – Saori confessa. Ela olha séria para o rapaz e fala: - Seya, acho que não preciso pedir para que não conte nada, ainda. Você deve ter percebido que isso vai dar muita confusão.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo! Afinal, também gostei desse plano. Realmente essa irmã do Hyoga deve ser muito especial mesmo.

- Estou muito feliz por tudo isso. Quando tudo ia parecer desabar, acontece esse milagre! – Ela está emocionada.

- Saori, eu não me importo de ficar paralítico se puder ver todos os dias seu sorriso. Estou feliz de poder estar novamente ao seu lado e ao lado dos meus amigos. Por falar nisso, como estão os outros?

Saori suspira por um momento e vira de costas. Por mais esperada que fosse a reação, é diferente e difícil vê-la se concretizando. Mesmo porque, Seya sempre foi tão forte e saudável, que é estranho imagina-lo numa cadeira de rodas para o resto da vida. Ela disfarça seus pensamentos e se volta novamente para Seya, falando em tom de desabafo.

- Eles estão bem, mas estão sofrendo muito com a morte do Shun. Eles ainda não sabem a verdade. Sinto-me um pouco culpada de estar colaborando com isso, mas é necessário.

- Bom, há um meio de amenizar essa tristeza enquanto não chega o momento certo. – Seya fala como se tivesse armando algo.

- Como? – Saori pergunta curiosa.

- É só dizer que eu finalmente acordei. Tenho certeza que eles gostarão de saber disso. O bom é que nem precisa dizer sobre a minha condição física, pois eles já sabem. – Ele sorri.

- Na verdade, eu ainda não contei a parte da paralisia. Mino ficava o tempo todo no quarto e achei que ela não estivesse preparada, depois surgiu a doença do Shun e toda aquela confusão. Eles acham que a perda do movimento das pernas será temporária, assim como a perda dos movimentos do pulso. – Saori abaixa a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não fique assim. Já que eles não sabem, eu mesmo poderei contar e deixa-los despreocupados e assim eles não ficarão sem graça ao falar no assunto comigo.

Neste momento, Catarina aparece ao lado de Saori. Seya espanta-se.

- Quem é ela?

- Esta é a Tata, a irmã do Hyoga.

- Oi, Tata. Infelizmente não poderei cumprimentá-la, mas Saori já me contou tudo e estou feliz em poder conhecê-la. – Seya diz sorrindo.

- Oi, Seya, eu sei a sua situação, não se preocupe. Aliás, eu sei que você está paralítico também. Antes que perguntem, digamos que fui escolhida como anjo da guarda dos cavaleiros que lutaram contra Hades e acabei conhecendo-os muito bem e adquirindo informações importantes. – Ela se mostra simpática o tempo todo. Volta-se a Saori e diz: - Atena, tem que avisar aos cavaleiros sobre o despertar de Seya. Os médicos também precisam ficar sabendo da novidade. Só mais uma coisa: a técnica que realizarei exige muita energia e desgaste físico e emocional, por isso ficarei algumas horas dormindo. Se Hyoga perguntar, fale que estou resolvendo problemas para Zeus ou outra coisa parecida. E você Seya, por favor, deixe-me contar o plano aos outros.

- Eu já prometi à Saori e prometerei a você também, não falarei nada. Seya diz olhando para Catarina.

- Bom, é só olhar nos seus olhos para saber que diz a verdade. Obrigada pela compreensão. E você Atena, posso contar contigo? – Ela diz amistosamente.

- Pode sim. Seya, infelizmente terei que abandoná-lo um pouco, mas logo tudo estará resolvido e finalmente poderemos descansar em paz. – Saori faz uma cara de cansaço, mas ao mesmo tempo demonstra-se alegre.

- Pode ir tranqüilamente. Afinal, duvido que fique sozinho a partir de agora. – Ele diz em tom de deboche.

Sorrindo, cada garota parte para a sua missão. Saori vai ao encontro dos cavaleiros que ainda choram a morte de Shun no quarto onde ele estava e Catarina reaparece no Olimpo. Ela dirige-se a um quarto onde Apolo e Ártemis estão sentados frente a frente, com o corpo de Shun entre eles. A garota sorri e pergunta:

- Deu certo?

- Sim, agora é a sua vez. Ficaremos aqui para ajudá-la quando tudo estiver terminado. – Apolo diz carinhosamente.

Catarina toma o lugar de Apolo que estava no lado esquerdo do garoto, ela ajoelha sobre uma almofada, concentra-se e junta uma energia rosada, que espalha no corpo do rapaz. Apolo e Ártemis sentam numa outra cama e ficam observando a cena.

No quarto onde estavam os cavaleiros, Mu percebe que já começou, aproxima-se de Shakka e, sem ser notados, vão ao Olimpo. Ele dá uma mensagem telepática a Ikky, avisando que começou o "tratamento" de Shun, o que deixa o cavaleiro de Fênix um pouco nervoso, mas como ele acaba de perder o irmão, ninguém estranha. Saori também sente e fica ainda mais animada para dizer:

- Amigos, sei que estão sofrendo com a morte do Shun, mas trago uma boa notícia. Seya finalmente acordou e está muito bem, apesar de tudo.

- Então deu tudo certo? Meu irmão vai ficar feliz ao saber. – Ikky diz sem muita emoção.

- Ikky... – Shiryu diz, quase sussurrando, tristemente.

- Vocês conversaram muito? – Hyoga pergunta.

- Ele já sabe de tudo, inclusive sobre a Tata e o Shun. – Saori fala.

- É tão estranho comemorar o renascimento de um amigo no mesmo dia que perdemos outro. – Shiryu comenta com lágrimas nos olhos.

O misto de tristeza e alegria faz com que todos fiquem mudos e saiam do quarto. Uns vão direto à procura de Seya. Outros voltam para o santuário. Na verdade, só ficam Aioria, Ikky, Hyoga, Shiryu e Saori. Saga pensa em ficar, mas ainda teme a reação de Seya ao vê-lo novamente. Na sala de espera, eles aguardam uma autorização do médico para ver o amigo.

No Olimpo, Shakka fica do lado de Shun e em frente à Catarina. Mu está ao lado do cavaleiro de Virgem. Catarina sorri para eles, senta-se em posição de meditação, faz um sinal com a cabeça e Shakka assume a sua tradicional posição para meditar. Mu se afasta, ficando perto de Apolo e Ártemis. Eles expandem os seus cosmos, assustando e admirando Mu, Apolo e Ártemis. A união daqueles poderes era arrepiante.

Voltando para o hospital, o dr. Ryoto chega na sala de espera e avisa:

- Podem entrar, mas não o deixem muito agitado.

Os amigos entram no quarto de Seya. Tentam se animar com o despertar do amigo, mas a morte de Shun não os deixa ficar totalmente feliz.

- Oi Seya. – Shiryu tenta falar o mais alegremente possível.

- Amigos? É bom poder vê-los novamente. Pena que só acordei depois de ter sentido a morte do Shun. Nem pude despedir-me dele... – Seya fala com muita tristeza.

- Foi o destino dele. Agora teremos que ser fortes para superar essa terrível perda. – Hyoga diz quase chorando.

- Ikky, pode contar comigo quando precisar desabafar. – Seya pede.

- Eh... e então Seya, como está? – Aioria tenta quebrar aquele clima.

- Estou bem, apesar de não poder me mexer. – Ele sorri.

- A Saori nos contou que devido às lesões da luta, os seus pulsos e as suas pernas ficaram comprometidos, pelo menos temporariamente. – Shiryu fala.

- Bom, se quiser, posso tentar ajudar. – Aioria se oferece.

- Seria ótimo, Aioria. Ficar aqui parado é muito chato, mas não sei se a sua técnica vai me fazer voltar a andar. – Seya comenta.

- E porque não? Duvida dos meus poderes? – Aioria diz sentindo-se ofendido.

- Não é isso. Na verdade, a Saori ocultou um detalhe sobre o meu real estado de saúde. – Com uma expressão serena, Seya continua – Bom, ela mesma me pôs a par da situação e como soube que ela não conseguiu contar toda a verdade, eu pedi para falar, ainda mais depois de ter conversado com o dr. Ryoto. O que ele disse foi o seguinte...

Depois de ter falado tudo o que o médico lhe disse, os cavaleiros entram em estado de choque. Eles olham para Saori, que estava no quarto e ela se aproxima.

- Saori, é verdade mesmo? – Shiryu pergunta confuso.

- Sim, é verdade! – Ela vai ao lado de Seya, acaricia o rosto dele e fala – Seya está paralítico e por isso já decidi que, pelo menos no início, ele morará comigo. Eu sei que a mansão precisará de reformas e até já mandei fazer o essencial.

- E a Seika? – Seya pergunta.

- Ela já está instalada na mansão. Eu já a avisei que você havia despertado e Seika disse estar a caminho. Logo poderão se rever, meu amigo. – Saori diz da forma mais doce que pode.

- Seya, eu e o Shiryu já decidimos ficar na mansão e estudar. Assim, poderemos ajudar na sua recuperação. – Hyoga diz.

- Pode parecer besteira, mas eu realmente não importo de ficar paralítico. O que mais me entristece no momento é que não posso estar ao lado de todos os meus amigos. – Seya quase chora. Ele vira a cabeça para Ikky e pede: - Ikky, gostaria de conversar a sós contigo.

Ikky não fala nada, só faz um movimento com os braços como se estivesse dizendo: pouco me importa. Os outros resolvem sair e deixam Seya e Ikky a sós. O cavaleiro de Fênix ainda estava do outro lado do quarto e Seya tinha dificuldades para olhar o amigo diretamente.

- Por favor, aproxime-se, Ikky. – Seya pede.

Ainda sem mostrar nenhum tipo de sentimentos, Ikky vai ao lado do leito de Seya, que sorri e fala: - A Saori me contou tudo, inclusive sobre a reunião no Olimpo.

- O quê? – Ikky se assusta.

- Eu pedi para ficar a sós com você porque sei a verdade sobre o Shun. Imagino que o tratamento dele já tenha começado, não é mesmo? – Seya tenta demonstrar confiança.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu estou um pouco preocupado com isso. – Ikky fala cabisbaixo.

- O Shun é mais forte do que imaginamos, vai dar certo! Logo ele também estará ao nosso lado, você vai ver! – Seya diz animado. Ele vira o rosto para o outro lado e fala – Gostaria de abraçá-lo agora, lhe dar força, mas eu não posso. Mesmo assim saiba que...

Ikky não entende o porquê, mas se deixa levar e abraça o amigo. Os dois começam a chorar, sem saber que tipo de sentimento está passando em seus corações. Logo depois, Ikky ajeita Seya novamente na cama, limpa as lágrimas em seu rosto **(1)** e só diz: - Obrigado, você é um grande amigo, Seya! – antes de sair do quarto.

Horas se passam. A cena se volta para o tratamento de Shun, onde Shakka cai primeiro e Mu cuida dele. Alguns minutos depois, Catarina também perde suas forças e é acudida por Ártemis. Apolo vai até Shun e verifica se tudo deu certo.

- Shun está despertando! Mu, você leva o Shakka e eu levo a Catarina. Temos que correr antes que o rapaz veja. Ártemis cuide do rapaz. – Apolo comanda.

- Tudo bem! – Mu responde, já pegando Shakka nos braços.

Os dois correm e felizmente conseguem evitar que Shun veja os amigos serem carregados. Mu avisa Ikky e Saori, através de seu cosmo que Shun acordou. Porém quase não é preciso, pois ao se ver frente a Ártemis, Shun eleva o seu cosmo de tal forma que todos na Terra conseguem sentir.

CONTINUA

* * *

**(1)** Não esqueçam que Seya não pode se mover! Por isso, relaxem essas mentes poluídas, heim!

Shun despertou e alguns escondiam um segredo. Que segredo é? Leiam o próximo capítulo e descubram se Shun voltará à Terra.

Para quem ainda não percebeu, a fic está encaminhando para a reta final. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos terá, mas vocês não perdem por esperar!


	10. A ressurreição de Shun

Não esqueçam que sou só uma fã de CVZ!

Anteriormente, acompanhamos o despertar de Seya e de Shun. Porque tanto segredo entre nossos amigos? Confiram!

Bom, vamos continuar.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 – A RESSURREIÇÃO DE SHUN

A cena mostra Ártemis e Shun se encarando. Ela sorri na frente dele e comenta:

- Justo você que nunca gostou de violência quer atacar Ártemis? Eu sou conhecida como a deusa da caça. Mas hoje eu não quero te machucar, por isso pode relaxar, Shun.

- Você é Ártemis? Desculpe-me, mas eu senti o seu cosmo e... Onde estou? – Shun fala um pouco triste.

- Você está no Olimpo e pensou que eu iria atacá-lo, não foi? Não fique assim! Já esperava por isso, mas me diga, como está, meu jovem? – Ártemis se mostra preocupada.

- Estou um pouco confuso. Quase não lembro da luta contra Hades e de alguns momentos no hospital. Sei que estive com câncer no coração e que ia morrer. Eu cheguei a me despedir dos meus amigos, mas não lembro porque esta doença só se manifestou agora. – Shun fala.

- É muito bom saber disso. O que aconteceu foi que havia uma pequena chance de você se curar, mas seria preciso uma técnica poderosa e como o seu corpo estava debilitado, havia chances de não agüentar, mas se não fosse feito nada, você morreria da mesma forma. Quando você chegou, já estava morrendo e o meu irmão Apolo usou todos os seus conhecimentos e a técnica de cura mais poderosa que existia para ajudá-lo. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu. Seu corpo resistiu perfeitamente, mas como disse, parte da sua memória ficou comprometida para sempre. – Ártemis fala em tom de desabafo.

- E agora? Terei que viver aqui? – Shun pergunta tristemente.** (1)**

- Não. Você voltará para ficar ao lado dos seus amigos, mas terá que ter um pouco de paciência, pois precisaremos do consentimento de Atena para autorizar a sua volta. – Ártemis comunica.

- Mas como vou voltar se não lembro como cheguei aqui? – Shun pergunta.

- Nós pensamos nisso e pedimos para que Atena nos enviasse um dos seus amigos. Vou buscá-lo, espere aqui. – Ártemis fala e sai do quarto.

- E então? Deu certo? – Apolo pergunta.

- Sim. Ele esqueceu de uma parte da luta de Hades e das partes comprometedoras que Catarina lhe falou. Nem sabia que estava no Olimpo. – Ártemis diz sorrindo.

- Que bom! Não acredito que vocês conseguiram. Agora temos que pedir para Atena avisar aos cavaleiros e prepara-los para a volta do nosso amigo. – Mu diz emocionado.

- Ah, sim! Avisei ao Shun que levaria um amigo. Por isso temos que ir até lá. – Ártemis comunica ao cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu faz que sim com a cabeça e através do seu cosmo explica a situação de Shun para Saori. A deusa sorri e espalha a notícia. A mensagem que ela passava, era algo já definido antes:

- Cavaleiros de Atena. Devo informar-lhes de que o cavaleiro Shun de Andrômeda conseguiu sobreviver e logo estará conosco. Eu sei que todos acreditavam que ele morreria e passaria a morar no Olimpo, mas Apolo foi generoso e conseguiu cura-lo completamente. Assim, Shun poderá voltar à vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. A única seqüela dessa doença foi o fato dele ter perdido parte da memória para sempre. Ele esqueceu boa parte da luta contra Hades e alguns momentos que ficou no hospital, mas fora isso o nosso cavaleiro de Andrômeda está muito bem e saudável! Espero que o recebam com toda a alegria e respeito necessário.

Quase todos os cavaleiros choraram de alegria e comemoraram de felicidade. Seu amigo mais bondoso estava de volta!

Ikky entra no quarto de Seya, lembrando-se de todos os momentos que ele os ajudou e da amizade e respeito que Seya sempre demonstrou por seu irmão caçula. Ikky nem se importa com a enfermeira que está cuidando do amigo e comemora:

- Seya, deu certo! O Shun vai voltar.

- Eu também recebi a mensagem de... – Seya ia falar Atena, mas se contém ao ver a enfermeira – da Saori. Eu não disse, Ikky? Não precisava se preocupar...

- Sim, você tinha razão. Eu sempre subestimei o meu irmão e os outros, mas você acreditava em nós. Acho que o meu orgulho me impedia de ver os meus amigos como guerreiros corajosos e fortes... – Ikky diz um pouco envergonhado.

- Não tenha vergonha da sua personalidade, pois você sempre foi o nosso irmão mais velho, aquele que deixa a gente quebrar a cara para aprender. Eu tenho orgulho de ser seu amigo e digo que aprendi muita coisa ao seu lado e ao lado de todos os nossos amigos. – Seya tenta anima-lo.

Ikky mais uma vez abraça o amigo como se estivesse abraçando o próprio irmão. A enfermeira olha para Ikky com fúria e fala:

- Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? Vai acabar machucando o seu amigo.

Ikky recoloca Seya na mesma posição que estava e os dois começam a rir.

- Do que estão rindo? Eu falo sério! – A enfermeira esbraveja.

- Desculpe, senhorita Sakamoto, mas poderia nos deixar a sós um minuto? – Seya pede.

- Nem pensar! Este troglodita vai acabar lhe machucando! – Ela diz apontando para Ikky.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu prometo me comportar. – Ikky diz.

- Estou de olho! – Ela sai espumando de raiva.

- A senhorita Sakamoto é uma boa enfermeira, mas me trata como se eu fosse de cristal! – Seya comenta sorrindo.

- Ela tem razão Seya! Você ainda está muito debilitado. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, já é a segunda vez que faço isso. – Ikky fala como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

- Não fale assim! Eu me sinto um inválido... agora vamos esquecer isso, por favor! – Seya desvia momentaneamente o olhar. Ele encara Ikky novamente e pergunta – o que pretende fazer agora? Vai ficar no Japão?

- Penso em voltar a estudar, assim como os outros. Sei que sempre fui sozinho, mas depois desta última semana de agonia, percebi que não conseguiria mais viver assim. – Ikky sorri de canto de boca – É, Seya, você conseguiu nos mudar mais do que imaginamos.

- Mas desta vez não fiz nada! Você deve agradecer à Catarina. Se não fosse por ela, não estaríamos aqui agora.– Seya desabafa. Ele faz cara de quem se lembrou de algo importante e comunica – talvez você já saiba, mas ela me disse para não contar nada ainda, pois ela quer ter a honra de contar o plano aos nossos amigos.

- Tem razão! Quando ela voltar, irei agradece-la. Quanto ao plano, nem saberia por onde começar, mesmo! – Ikky afirma.

Neste momento, Shun aparece com Mu no quarto. Andrômeda já havia sido informado sobre o estado de saúde do amigo. Com seu doce sorriso, ele se aproxima dos dois.

- Shun? Você voltou meu irmão! – Ikky vai correndo abraça-lo.

- Estou muito feliz de poder voltar à vida e estar novamente ao seu lado e ao lado dos nossos amigos! – Shun diz quase chorando.

Seya e Mu se emocionam com a cena. Eles sabem o que um significa para o outro. Shun solta o irmão e se volta para Seya, que está quase chorando. Shun pega a caixa de lenço de papel que estava numa cômoda próxima à cama e sorrindo, enxuga as lágrimas do amigo.

- Seya, não chore! Estou muito feliz em poder estar novamente ao seu lado. – Shun diz, tentando animar o amigo.

- Eu sei e é por isso que estou emocionado, Shun! Agora finalmente terei todos os meus melhores amigos comigo. Assim como você, também pensei que fosse morrer, mas agora estamos aqui, juntos! Conseguimos superar nossos limites, salvamos a vida de Atena e agora poderemos viver em paz como bons amigos comuns. – A emoção de Seya é tanta que ele move a mão direita como um pequeno impulso, alegrando a todos.

- Seya, a sua mão, ela mexeu! – Shun observa alegremente.

- É, acho que sim, amigo. Foi a alegria de saber que logo estaremos vivendo uma vida normal e mesmo que eu fique paralítico, já ganhei mais do que poderia pedir aos deuses. – Seya comenta.

Shiryu e Hyoga entram no quarto de Seya. Eles também haviam sentido a presença do amigo de cabelos e olhos verdes.

- Shun? É um milagre amigo! – Shiryu fala em tom de comemoração.

- Que susto você nos deu! Finalmente poderemos viver em paz e podendo desfrutar dessa nossa amizade. – Hyoga estava extremamente feliz, nem parecia o mesmo.

Na tarde do outro dia, quando já estava completamente recuperada, Catarina leva Shakka à casa de Áries, pois o cavaleiro ainda está um pouco fraco para ficar sozinho. Ela vai ao hospital e sem que seja percebido, induz os amigos e o irmão a ir ao mesmo momento.

- Tata? – Hyoga comemora. – Minha irmã! Agora poderemos ficar juntos, não é mesmo?

- Depende da sua reação. – Ela diz como se estivesse nervosa.

- Como assim? – Cisne pergunta.

- Vocês são os grandes cavaleiros de Atena que derrotaram Hades e eu fiquei responsável por dar uma de anjo da guarda. Ou seja, terei que ficar ao lado de vocês para o resto de minha vida. Só que para desempenhar a minha função, eu teria que conhece-los e os acompanhei desde a Guerra Galática. Sei que não perceberam, mas sempre estive ao lado de vocês. Por isso desenvolvi um grande carisma e respeito por cada um. Isso me levou a fazer uma loucura que não deveria, mas deu certo e agora todos estão aqui e é isso que importa. – Catarina começa a se explicar.

- Tata, acho melhor parar de enrolar e falar o que deve. Se continuar assim, acabarei dormindo. – Seya provoca.

- Como queira, Pégaso! – Ela faz uma reverência como se tivesse falando com um deus e ri de si mesma – Bom, a verdade é que os acontecimentos dos últimos dias foram planejados por mim e executados por Mu, Shakka, Ikky e Saori. Tudo, desde a doença do Shun foi armação minha para poder restabelecer a paz. – Catarina diz muito nervosa.

Os cavaleiros se entreolham espantados com tudo aquilo.

CONTINUA

* * *

**(1) **Shun também esqueceu dessa parte. 

Bom, Catarina abriu o jogo. Qual será a reação dos amigos?


	11. A hora da verdade

**Oi gente, eu quero informar que, se alguém estiver interessado, o meu endereço de msn está na minha bio. Não coloco no corpo da fic, pois não aparece e faço questão de publicar, pois já fiz muitos amigos aqui. Prova disso é o fato de já estar até escrevendo com a Amy-Lupin-Black (ami-chan) e persefone-sama (minha mana p-chan), sob o nick de PAN Snake.**

**Ada Lima:** Ah, obrigada pelos elogios. Que bom que gostou dessas duas fics... Realmente, essas foram as que mais gostei de fazer. Esta (Uma nova vida, um novo futuro) fiz por causa do fim trágico da fic 3 de dezembro da Lullaby, já a fic O passado de Afrodite fiz em homenagem ao meu irmão caçula (que é pisciano) e por isso elas são tão especiais para mim.

Quando se faz alguma coisa com o coração, sua alma se transparece no que diz ou escreve, não concorda? Pelo menos é assim que acredito e a sua fic, "**GUERREIROS TAMBÉM CHORAM**" me faz reforçar esta idéia... Bom, agora vamos ao próximo capítulo, antes que eu comece a chorar!

Ah, sim! Não é segredo que CVZ não é meu, apenas a Catarina, mas podem usar, desde que me peçam! Agora continuem se emocionando!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11 – A HORA DA VERDADE

"– Bom, a verdade é que os acontecimentos dos últimos dias foram planejados por mim e executados por Mu, Shakka, Ikky e Saori. Tudo, desde a doença do Shun foi armação minha para poder restabelecer a paz. – Catarina diz muito nervosa.

Os cavaleiros se entreolham espantados com tudo aquilo." **(1)**

- Como assim? Você me enganou? – Hyoga esbraveja.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Shiryu se descontrola.

- Então tudo o que passei na última semana não foi real. Por que fez isso, Ikky? – Shun também fica agressivo.

- Só concordei com essa palhaçada para salvar a sua vida e do Seya! – Ikky demonstra seu nervosismo.

- Espere, Shun! Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe-me! – Catarina grita – Mas não falem nada antes de ouvir tudo!

Apesar dos sentimentos dos nossos cavaleiros, eles tentam acalmar-se e esperam pela explicação da jovem.

- Tudo aconteceu quando descobri que Shun iria morrer uma semana depois de lutar contra Hades. Seria uma morte súbita e nem mesmo Hermes e nem Apolo poderiam fazer nada para evitar tal destino. Eu sacrifiquei a imortalidade que Zeus havia me dado para poder fazer tudo isso. – Catarina respira fundo – Bom, em troca do destino horrível de Shun, eu estava disposta a dar a minha vida, mas quando cheguei aqui, descobri que Shun estava deprimido pelas vidas que tirou e pela luta contra Hades. Por causa de uns míseros segundos, não pude evitar que ele se suicidasse na frente de Ikky. – Catarina chora compulsivamente.

- O quê? Como a assim? – todos estão nervosos.

- Você não falou nada sobre a sua imortalidade e sobre isso! – Ikky fala assustado.

- Não tive coragem. – Catarina se recompõe – Neste momento, usei os meus poderes e fui dar uma olhada no futuro e foi por causa disso que eu decidi mudar o destino de vocês. Eu fui parar uns 20 anos no futuro e o que encontrei foi o Ikky bêbado e mendigando nas ruas. Depois de várias tentativas de ajuda, Seya, que ainda estava paralítico, e Saori o levam a um sanatório. Inconformados com isso, Saori e Seya tentarão tira-lo de lá, mas na quarta tentativa, Ikky quase mata o Seya, pensando ser algum inimigo que está escondendo e maltratando o Shun. A sorte é que o Shiryu estava visitando eles e salvou o amigo nos últimos momentos. Depois disso, Fênix ficou uns 3 anos internado e morreu de esquizofrenia. O destino dos outros não seria menos trágico, pois nenhum de vocês conseguiu superar o suicídio do Shun. Seya irá se isolar do mundo e nunca mais saberá o que é a alegria. Na tentativa de disfarçar sua tristeza, ele assumirá integralmente a fundação Graad, que progredirá de forma impressionante, mas morrerá de um ataque cardíaco aos 45 anos. Shiryu se casará com Shunrei e será um bom pai, mas nunca conseguiu se esquecer do destino dos irmãos Amamya. Hyoga, que já é fechado, não agüentará muito tempo e terá um derrame aos 23 anos. Com isso, ficou muito debilitado e perdeu toda a memória. Além de alguns movimentos. Ele morreu aos 25 anos, quando teve outro derrame e também um ataque cardíaco. Saori também não agüentou tanta desgraça e morreu alguns meses depois de Seya. Alguns dizem que foi tristeza, outros que foi o destino, mas o fato é que depois de tantas batalhas, vocês perderam a vida de uma maneira muito estúpida e inútil. A minha primeira reação foi convencer o Shun a voltar até o momento em que ele havia despertado no hospital e não cometer o suicídio **(2)**, então troquei a minha imortalidade por uma doença curável. – Ao dizer estas palavras, Catarina desaba no chão, chorando sem controle.

Ikky é o primeiro a ir socorrê-la. Os outros se olham, apreensivos e em pânico. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, Hyoga também tenta consolar a irmã.

- Calma Catarina, estamos aqui! – Hyoga fala comovido.

- Eu não poderia deixar vocês viver nesse futuro depois de tudo que fizeram pela Terra – A garota diz soluçando – Ikky, você consegue contar o meu plano...

- Vou tentar, mas agora tente se acalmar! – Ikky diz passando a mão nos cabelos da moça – O plano da Tata era fazer com que o Shun realmente desenvolvesse o câncer no coração. Afinal, ele deveria crescer e esta era a única solução. Apesar de tudo, eu estava de mãos atadas e mesmo se quisesse nunca poderia salvar a vida do meu irmão. Ela fez cumprir os 7 dias de vida que ele ainda teria, pois além de ser a única forma de salva-lo, também dava tempo para que Seya se fortalecesse e pudesse acordar ao sentir a falta do amigo. A terceira parte foi levar Shun até o Olimpo e cura-lo. Para que Shun pudesse voltar inteiro e completamente normal, foi preciso que Apolo e Ártemis, como posso dizer... desculpem a expressão, mas ele limparam o corpo do Shun de todo o tipo de doença e curaram todas as feridas. E no final, Catarina, com a ajuda do Shakka, cedeu a sua imortalidade e parte da essência da sua vida para que Shun renascesse.- Ikky explica e todos olham para Catarina, que ainda está muito sensibilizada.

- Ah, Ikky! Não esquece de dizer que vocês não saberiam se isso daria certo ou não. – Seya comenta e todos se viram para ele.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer, Seya? – Shiryu pergunta.

- Pelo que a Saori me contou, o corpo do Shun estava muito debilitado e poderia não resistir às técnicas necessárias para sua recuperação. Foi por isso que eles não contaram a ninguém. As chances de morrer eram muito grandes e eles não poderiam criar uma falsa esperança em nós. – Seya fala e logo entristece. – Saori só me contou por que estava muito agitado.

- Então vocês enfrentaram tudo isso sozinhos? – Hyoga se surpreende.

- Ela foi a grande responsável – Ikky aponta para Catarina. – foi a Tata quem fez o Shun não sentir dores, foi a Tata quem deu a vida para reviver o Shun! Ela armou e executou tudo, suportando o desgaste e o sofrimento físico sozinha. Se estamos aqui, a culpa foi da Catarina, que mudou o nosso passado e o nosso futuro. – Ikky se emociona.

- E nós ficamos com raiva dela! – Shiryu conclui emocionado.

- Minha irmã! Não deve ter sido uma decisão fácil... – Hyoga diz abraçando Tata.

- Sempre lhe serei grato por tudo o que fez! – Shun fala emocionado.

Catarina se levanta, enxuga as lágrimas e fala:

- Obrigada por tudo. Vocês confiaram em mim e sem querer acabaram contribuindo para o sucesso da operação. Mas ainda não terminei o meu plano. Ainda falta um detalhe para acertar. – ela fala corajosamente.

- Qual? – todos perguntam.

- Ainda não posso revelar, mas se eu conseguir realizar isso, pagarei por todos os meus pecados. Só quero pedir uma coisa a vocês. – Ela revela.

- Pode pedir. – Shun fala.

- Não contem a ninguém o que foi revelado hoje. – Ela fala seriamente.

- Você tem razão, não podemos falar nada. Este segredo pode estragar muitas vidas e o nosso futuro – Seya fala.

- Ainda temos que nos lembrar que os milagres realizados fizeram os cavaleiros de ouro e prata abaixar a guarda e tentar levar uma vida normal. Saber a verdade seria desastroso. – Shiryu avisa.

- Tata, só falta esclarecer uma coisa. – Hyoga afirma.

- O quê? – Catarina estranha.

- Por que ressuscitou os outros cavaleiros? – Hyoga pergunta.

- Foi um momento de sobrevivência e também porque achei que vocês gostariam. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, ao ajudar o Shun, o meu espírito ficaria vagando pela Terra. Ou seja, eu me tornaria o que chamam por aí de fantasma. – Catarina diz sorrindo e coçando a cabeça.

- E você seria capaz de fazer isso para me salvar? – Shun pergunta.

- Se fosse para ver os meus amigos unidos e o meu irmão feliz, faria! – ela fala como se fosse algo normal tornar-se um fantasma.

- Bom, vamos deixar a Tata em paz. Ela deve estar exausta pela última semana. – Seya pede.

Com a ajuda de Aioria, Seya recupera todos os movimentos das mãos e do pulso em menos de uma semana. Como haviam combinado, ele vai para a casa de Saori ao sair do hospital. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikky também resolvem morar lá. Saori abriga Shunrei, Seika, June e Catarina em sua casa para alegria de todos.

CONTINUA

* * *

**(1) **Trecho copiado do capítulo anterior

**(2) **Este é quase um resumo do capítulo 2 – "O futuro de Ikky"

Este seria o último capítulo, mas resolvi fazer um capítulo especial, de como seria o futuro deles e explicar com mais detalhe qual seria a última parte do plano de Catarina.

Algumas pessoas podem estar se perguntando: "mas e o reencontro de Seya e Seika?". Infelizmente eu não o fiz, pois como essa foi a minha primeira fic, me senti um pouco insegura para escrever essa parte...

E só para saber, eu não sou insensível, também me arrepio com umas cenas que escrevo, mas quando me empolgo ninguém me segura e acabo deixando me levar pela emoção.


	12. Execução parte final

Este capítulo é um pouco maior, pois é o final. Não sabia o título que colocaria, mas como falaria da última parte do plano da Tata, resolvi deixar assim. Infelizmente sou péssima em títulos, fazer o que? Bom, me despeço e agradeço a compreensão.

Ah, sim! Não é segredo que CVZ não é meu, apenas a Catarina, mas podem usar, desde que me peçam! Agora continuem se emocionando!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12 – EXECUÇÃO PARTE FINAL

Depois de algum tempo, Ikky e Catarina já estão no último ano do 2º grau. Seya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun estão no penúltimo. Apesar do esforço de Aioria e de outros cavaleiros, não foi possível curar Seya, que ainda está em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele demonstra tanta alegria que os seus amigos já se acostumaram com a situação.

Ikky e Catarina sempre estudam e fazem os trabalhos escolares juntos, pelo menos é o que dizem. Shun e Hyoga ficam apostando a data do casamento dos dois pombinhos. Shiryu e Shunrei já oficializaram o seu namoro. Hyoga anda saindo com Eiri e Shun está namorando June. Quanto ao casal Seya e Saori...

A cena mostra Saori empurrando Seya em seu jardim. Ela pára em frente a uma árvore frondosa e relativamente alta.

- Lembra-se dela? – Saori pergunta se aproximando sozinha da árvore.

- Hã? – Seya não entende.

- Você a replantou antes de ir para a Grécia. Ela tinha caído depois de uma tempestade, mas você não queria que a árvore morresse. – Saori diz lembrando.

- Ah sim! Eu corri até o Tatsumi e pedi que fizesse alguma coisa. Ele não quis me ouvir e eu corri para falar contigo, apesar de saber que não adiantaria. Você riu e disse que todos morrem um dia. Fiquei com tanta raiva que a replantei com as minhas mãos. – Seya sorri e olha para as mãos – Na verdade, ainda não sei como consegui fazer isso naquela idade. Não imaginei que ela sobrevivesse, ainda mais que ficasse tão bonita!

- Ela deve ter percebido o amor que depositou em seu gesto. Aquela foi a primeira vez que percebi algo diferente, embora não pudesse aceitar. Fiquei impressionada e admirada com esse gesto, mas você era apenas um órfão e eu era a neta de Mitsumasa Kido. Não daria certo, então passei a ter raiva de você como nunca senti antes. – Saori fala cabisbaixa.

- O que quer dizer com "não daria certo"? E por que ficou com raiva de mim? – Seya pergunta confuso.

Saori vai para trás do rapaz, que é obrigado a mover a cadeira para acompanhá-la. O problema é que era difícil mover uma cadeira de rodas naquele lugar, mesmo com a prática que ele já havia adquirido.

- Seya, o que estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo, sempre te amei, mas meu orgulho me impedia de assumir isso. – Ela diz voltando-se para ele.

- E por que está dizendo isso agora? – ele abaixa a cabeça, passa as mãos nas pernas e fala – É melhor não dizer o que já sei!

- Não foi por isso! – Saori esbraveja. – Não tenho pena de você e não me sinto culpada pelo fato de você estar paralítico! Eu queria dizer antes, mas temia a sua reação. Sabia que diria isso ou me acusaria por qualquer outro motivo, mas não agüento mais vê-lo na minha frente e na minha casa todos os dias e não poder tocá-lo, falar que te amo. – Saori praticamente cai de joelhos em frente ao rapaz – Seya, quando pensei que fosse perdê-lo para sempre, entendi os meus sentimentos e percebi que não posso mais viver sem você, meu amor!

- Saori, me desculpe, acho que sou um bobo mesmo! Me perdoa? – ele diz colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Saori sorri, senta no colo de Seya e o beija. Eles ficam trocando caricias e juras de amor ali até ouvir o barulho de um trovão. Eles percebem que as nuvens chegam a estar pretas de tão carregadas.

- Vamos, temos que voltar antes da chuva! – Saori começa a empurrar a cadeira.

- Droga! Estava tão bom... – Seya comenta, ajudando a mover-se.

A chuva começa quando eles estão no meio do caminho e mais parece que são jogados baldes de água sobre eles, de tão forte que é (a chuva). Fica cada vez mais difícil fazer a cadeira mover-se na grama molhada, que já está juntando lama e sujando os dois. Apesar de tudo, eles riem da situação. Shiryu vem correndo ao encontro deles, sendo seguido por Shun e Hyoga.

- Onde estavam? Vão acabar pegando um resfriado! Shiryu diz como se desse bronca.

- Depois explicamos. Me ajude a sair daqui, pois a cadeira atolou. – Seya fala com alegria.

Enquanto Shiryu pega Seya no colo, Hyoga fala:

- Saori, é melhor entrar, nós cuidamos de Seya.

- Tudo bem! – A moça sorri e corre em direção à mansão.

Logo todos estão em casa, sujos e encharcados. Seya ainda está nos braços de Shiryu.

- Acho que não vai dar para usar isso por um bom tempo. – Shun diz apontando para a cadeira de rodas, que estava suja e encharcada,

- Tudo bem, não é a única. – Seya diz sorrindo.

- De qualquer forma, acho melhor você tomar um banho agora. – Shiryu diz, levando-o para o banheiro.

- Nossa! Foram nadar? Se bem que estão muito sujos para ter saído da piscina. – Catarina brinca ao ver o estado de Saori, Shun e Hyoga.

- Bem que soube que pato gostasse de água. – Ikky ri de Hyoga.

- Ikky? – Saori sensura.

- O que foi Saori! – ele responde com tom de desdém.

- Vai providenciar outra cadeira de rodas para o Seya, que a dele ficou em estado lastimável – Saori aponta a cadeira de rodas num canto da sala.

- E por que eu? – Ikky pergunta.

- Os outros precisam tomar banho e colocar roupas secas. Ah sim! Seya está tomando banho. Leve até o banheiro dele, entendido? **(1)** – Saori fala como um general.

Ikky acaba obedecendo, já que Tata o puxa dali. Logo depois de todos estarem secos e limpos, resolvem ficar na sala conversando.

- Preparados para a formatura? – Seya pergunta.

- Acho que sim. – Catarina responde timidamente.

- Como o tempo passa! Ano que vem já estarei na faculdade. Parece que foi ontem que recomeçamos a estudar. – Ikky fala.

- O que pretende fazer, mana? – Hyoga pergunta.

- Como assim? – Catarina questiona.

- Você tem que escolher uma carreira, algo para fazer. Pode ser Medicina, Direito, Informática, enfim, várias coisas. – Shun comenta.

- Eu não sei. Não conheço muito disso, vocês sabem. Se puder, pretendo estudar algo no ramo de história antiga. Adoro conhecer novas culturas, tradições e até as lendas de outros povos. E você Ikky, o que vai fazer? – Catarina tenta escapar.

- Penso em fazer algo na área de biologia, mas ainda não decidi. – Ikky fala.

- Biologia? Com este seu jeitinho, achei que fosse se tornar psicólogo. É sempre tão compreensivo e amistoso... – Hyoga provoca.

- O que foi, quer experimentar o meu Golpe Fantasma? – Ikky parte para cima dele.

- Alexei, provoque-o novamente e eu lhe mando para o Saara! – Catarina ameaça.

- Mas lá é muito quente, eu não vou resistir. Por favor! – Hyoga suplica, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ih! O pato de deu mal! – Ikky ri.

- Ikky Amamya, - ela se vira para ele – quer passar uma temporada com os esquimós? Vejo que precisa esfriar a cabeça... – Catarina faz cara de assassina.

A paz é restaurada e a própria Catarina ri da atitude que acabou de tomar.

- Se soubesse que havia um jeito tão fácil de aquietar esses dois... – Shun cochicha no ouvido de Seya, que ri.

Naquela tarde, porém, Ikky sente-se mal e vai para o quarto. Catarina percebe que ele está lá há muito tempo e se preocupa. Ao entrar no quarto, ela vê Ikky encolhido na cama, se aproxima e percebe que ele está tremendo e suando. Neste momento, ela decide verificar a temperatura e percebe que ele está com febre.

- Vou buscar ajuda, não se preocupe! – Catarina fala pegando a mão de Ikky.

- Fique aqui, por favor! – pede o cavaleiro segurando a mão dela.

- Ikky... – Ela se volta para ele e fica ao seu lado.

À noite, quando os rapazes vão dormir, vêem Ikky deitado em sua cama e Catarina deitada ao lado, dormindo no peito dele.

- O que significa isso? – Hyoga se irrita.

- Calma Hyoga, deve haver alguma explicação. – diz Seya, tentando acalma-lo.

Com o barulho, Ikky acaba acordando.

- Pessoal? Eu posso explicar!– Ikky se defende.

- Espero que sim! – Hyoga resmunga.

Catarina também acorda, mas como está na beirada da cama, acaba caindo no chão.

- Tata? – todos gritam.

- Maninho? Pessoal? Não é o que estão pensando! – Diz a garota se levantando.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Shun.

- Quando cheguei, o Ikky ardia em febre. Pensei em buscar ajuda, mas ele pediu que eu ficasse e não pude resistir. Senti o corpo de Ikky muito gelado e a febre aumentava, mesmo colocando cobertores. Então tirei a maioria dos cobertores e deitei em cima dele, aumentando levemente meu cosmo para aquece-lo – Catarina conclui.

- E como não percebemos? – Hyoga desconfia.

- Devido ao duro treinamento que recebi, posso alcançar o sétimo sentido sem que o meu adversário consiga perceber o meu poder. – Catarina responde.

- Pode ser verdade. Lembram da batalha das 12 casas? Não sentimos a presença do Aldebaran. – Seya comenta.

A essa altura, Shun já havia conferido se o irmão tinha febre e fala:

- Ikky está bem! Ainda tem um pouco de febre, mas nada preocupante. Vamos esquecer isso e dormir? Amanhã tem aula cedo.

Os dias passam e fica por isso mesmo. Quase um mês depois, numa noite de lua cheia, Catarina se dirige à Seya e pergunta:

- Está pronto?

- Pra quê? – Pergunta o rapaz confuso.

- Voltar a andar. – Ela fala seriamente, mas tem um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Vai usar a tele cinese e controlar as pernas dele? – Shun pergunta, entrando no que pensava ser uma brincadeira.

- Fala sério, Tata! Nem com a união dos cavaleiros... – Ikky falava, mas pára ao ver e sentir a garota elevando o seu cosmo.

- O que pretende fazer? – Seya se assusta.

Neste momento, todos percebem o quão divino é o poder dela. É muito maior do que poderiam imaginar. É tão elevado quanto o de Hades, embora Ikky acredite que ela não esteja mostrando todo o seu poder.

- Usarei uma técnica que aprendi com Apolo, não tema! Levei anos para conseguir aprende-la e domina-la e agora acho que já estou pronta. – Catarina explica confiante.

Catarina começa a direcionar uma grande quantidade de energia em Seya. Inicialmente pode-se ver uma tonalidade branca, que depois muda para amarelo e passa a mudar de cor, como se estivessem presenciando uma sessão de cromoterapia. A luz da lua faz com que a técnica fique ainda mais bonita e impressionante. Depois de algum tempo, ela cai lentamente de joelhos e é acudida por Hyoga.

- O que diz Seya? – Catarina pergunta sorrindo.

- Não pode ser, estou sentindo! As minhas pernas elas... – Seya fala emocionado.

Ele consegue mover as pernas para espanto de todos, mas se desequilibra ao tentar dar um passo e Shiryu o segura.

- Não funcionou! – Ela entristece.

- O que fez, minha irmã? – Hyoga pergunta emocionado.

- Curei as lesões internas dele e achei que havia curado as pernas também. Ele deveria estar andando normalmente, mas acho que fracassei! – Catarina deixa uma lágrima cair de seu olho e desmaia.

- Tata? Tataaaaaa! – Hyoga se desespera.

- Tata, o que fez! Não precisava arriscar a sua vida por mim. Eu estava feliz!– Seya fala.

- A Catarina não viveria em paz se não o fizesse, Seya. – Ikky diz seguro, pois a conhece muito bem.

Felizmente, Catarina acorda 3 dias depois, extremamente fraca. Ela olha para o lado e vê Ikky sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado da cama.

- Ikky? – Ela chama.

- Tata, Finalmente acordou! Fiquei muito preocupado. – Ikky fala passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Não morreria assim. Só um idiota morre com sua própria técnica. Ainda mais quando não se usa todo o poder! – Ela fala com dificuldade, mas sorri cinicamente ao terminar a frase.

- Shh! Não fale ainda. Precisa descansar! – Ikky acaricia os cabelos dela. Com um doce sorriso nunca antes presenciado, ele fala – Não tem como engana-la, mesmo! Mesmo estando sem forças, você notou que eu já sabia sobre o seu verdadeiro poder.

- Verdade, e sei que não falou nada a ninguém, é por isso que eu te amo, Ikky! – Ela declara.

- Tata? – Ikky se emociona e a beija.

Seya vê a cena e resolve sair sem ser notado, mas a roda da cadeira acaba fazendo barulho quando ele se move.

- Seya! – Tata chama. – Quero falar... com ele.

- Seya, entre, por favor! – Ikky pede, quase ordenando é verdade.

- Não queria atrapalhar. Desculpa! – Ele diz entrando.

- Ainda não pode andar? Sou um fracasso mesmo! – Catarina desabafa.

- Não fale assim! – Seya quase grita. – É verdade que ainda preciso da cadeira para me locomover, mas logo estarei em pé, graças a você! – Seya sorri maliciosamente, olha para Ikky e pede. – Ikky, me ajude aqui!

Ikky entende o que ele quer, pois Seya se coloca há alguns passos da cama e move as pernas, no intuito de alcançar o chão. Assim que Seya fica em pé, Ikky se coloca atrás dele, servindo de apoio. Ikky segura as mãos de Seya, fazendo com que seus braços sirvam como uma espécie de corrimão para o amigo que ainda tem dificuldades para manter-se em pé. Seya dá 4 passos, desequilibra e Ikky o impede de cair. Olhando a moça na cama, Seya se levanta e novamente começa a caminhar. Desta vez ele consegue dar 10 passos e chega ao lado da cadeira onde Ikky estava sentado. Pégaso se solta de Ikky, dá 2 passos sozinho e senta-se na cadeira, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade para equilibrar-se e apesar do cansaço, se mostra feliz.

- Seya? – ela não sabe o que dizer, como agir.

- Tata, escute, eu lhe prometo que no dia da sua formatura, estarei andando e lhe aplaudirei em pé, com muito orgulho. – Seya fala segurando a mão dela.

- Meu plano estará completo nesse dia. A última fase era fazê-lo voltar a andar normalmente. – Catarina fala, mas começa a tossir devido ao seu cansaço.

- Tata? – Ikky corre até ela.

- Descanse e recupere-se logo, amiga! – Seya diz sorrindo.

Como o prometido, Seya já estava em pé no dia da formatura do casal. Na opinião de todos, foi linda! Seya fez questão de aplaudir de pé quando a garota recebeu seu diploma.

- Parabéns! Você mereceu. – Seya diz a abraçando.

- Minha namorada é demais, não é mesmo? – Ikky fala abraçando Tata pela cintura.

- Ikky! – A moça o recrimina sorrindo. Ela olha para Seya, que está em pé ao seu lado e pergunta – Como está evoluindo?

- Ainda tenho dificuldades para correr e ficar muito tempo em pé, mesmo recebendo a ajuda dos meus amigos na minha recuperação, mas é questão de tempo até estar totalmente recuperado. Estou muito feliz, mesmo assim, principalmente por que sei o quanto foi difícil chegar aqui, se não fosse você, não sei o que teria acontecido. – Seya fala.

- Seya, você é sempre tão otimista? – Catarina pergunta.

- Nem sempre! Há alguns meses atrás tinha certeza de que ficaria paralítico para sempre. É que depois de tudo o que vivi, aprendi que temos que aceitar o nosso destino e viver da melhor forma possível, mesmo por que não sabemos quando será o nosso último dia. – ele suspira, sorri alegremente e fala – O importante é que estamos aqui e hoje vou até dançar com a Saori.

- Que bom! Espero que sejam tão felizes quanto nós. – Catarina abraça fortemente Ikky.

Eles voltam à mesa onde estavam Saori, Shiryu e Shunrei sentados. Na mesa ao lado, estavam Shun, June, Hyoga, Eiri, Seika e Aioros **(2)** A festa estava muito agitada e todos acabaram se empolgando. Seya chegou a cair na tentativa de fazer um movimento mais brusco, mas foi o primeiro a rir e falou:

- Acho que ainda não estou bom para isso. Preciso de mais treino.

Todos riram e comemoraram o início de uma nova era de paz, alegria, felicidade e amor!

FIM

* * *

**(1)** Sei que parece exagero alguém ter seu próprio banheiro, mas é preciso ter certas adaptações para um deficiente físico.

**(2)** Seika e Aioros estavam tendo uma amizade colorida, como falavam.

Terminou, que pena! (ou será graças à Zeus?) De qualquer forma, não foi nada traumatizante e pretendo escrever quando tiver tempo. Hehehe estudar em período integral é difícil, não dá tempo nem para respirar. Mas estou feliz. Foi um grande aprendizado.


End file.
